TPR
by DemonHairedandBlueEyed
Summary: ADOPTED BY ENGRAVED ANGEL. Naru left Mai, after he found Gene and rejected her confession. Mai was quiet to everyone. They soon started a business,TPR. What happens? Now she is reunited with her lost twin brothers and sister and they have a task to complete, what is it? Can SPR help along the way or can they just get in the way and ruin it all. ADOPTED BY ENGRAVED ANGEL. Sorry Guy
1. Prologue

**Hey, I'm back with a new story...well two. I hope you like them and they all start of the same way. Hm, i must like that way of starting off my storys. I hope you like this storyas much as the others. Thanks for reading the others storys. **

**Love DemonHairedandBlueEyed.**

* * *

><p>Prologe.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru left Mai, he left SPR and he left Japan. For what seemed like, for good. He had only come over to Japan to search for his brother but something more came out of it.<p>

He met Mai, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, Brown-san, Yasuhara-san and Hara-san and went on interesting cases with them.

Mai had met her dysfunctional family, Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, Yasuhara, John, Lin and him. She didn't use his nickname any more, she didn't even want to know his name.

He had lied to everyone about his identity, he was always cold to her and most of all he was a narcissist. There was one thing that made Mai change after he left. She confessed to him and he just brushed her off like it was nothing, he thought it was his twin brother Gene she loved.

But there were problems.

**One,** Mai didn't even know Gene was the one visiting her in her dreams, she thought it was him.

**Two** she didn't even know who he was, yeah he was his twin brother but she didn't know him and

**Three,** he was dead.

Naru aka. Kazuaya Shibuya aka. Oliver Davis rejected Mai like it was nothing because he thought she loved his dead twin brother. He left her devastated in the pouring rain, he just walked away.

Masako saved the poor girl and they have been close ever since, the whole team have, but something in Mai changed and she became quite to a lot of people, she always told SPR everything and expressed her self, but with everyone else, it was a total different story.

They soon opened their own business, TPR, Tozuki Physic Research, Mai runs the company along with Bou-san help. The others have their own jobs around the office.

Ayako became in charge of the equipment, along with John, Masako sorted out all the paper work along with Mai and Yasuhara did most of the research. What if the first case brings back memories and much more.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, a prologe. I have a chapter for you as well, just you wait.<strong>

**Peace out-**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	2. Mai Tozuki

**Back again. It was like what. 5 mins. Oh well. Like i promised, the next chapter.**

**Read and Review.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Mai Tozuki.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai." someone called behind me.<p>

I huffed, "What." I asked. Keiko sighed, "Mai, you really need to start speaking to people a lot more, we hardly see you" I glared at her, "Keiko, I can tell people what I want, and see people when I want." I said over my shoulder as I began walking away.

I just wanted to get home and I couldn't wait to see the others. It was another long shift at the tea bar.

I walked the long way home just wanting to get to the office. I stopped outside a small building with huge letter say, TPR, Tozuki Physic Research.

I smiled, they all said my name should be on the front when really Bou-san does all the managing. I didn't want my name on it so I used the name I called myself, I didn't want my name being everywhere so I had a cover ID, like he did.

"I'm back." I called as I opened the door. A huge smile grew on my face, "Mai." Masako called as she walked towards me. "Clients?" I asked and she smiled, "Yes, one at Toshiba High School, possible possessing, objects moving on their own and doors closing."

I nodded, "Poltergeist or spirit, what do John and Bou-san think?" I asked. She smiled, "They both didn't really know." I nodded, "Call them back telling them we will accept the case, tell them we will be there at 10 tomorrow and to prepare three rooms." she nodded and scurried of.

It was just like the old times, but he wasn't running it. I growled slightly as I sat down.

"Mai" a man with a very amusing Kansai accent called. "John" I exclaimed. "

Masako just told me, we are doing a case, Ayako wants to know what equipment." I sighed, "Tell her it doesn't matter, what ever she thinks we need." he nodded and walked of.

Masako had funded for most of the equipment, van and office. I smiled slightly and picked up the folder I had left.

"Bou-san." I shouted, I watched the door open. "Yes," I smiled, "Hiya and I need Yasuhara to research up on Toshiba High School can he do that for me?" I asked and he laughed, "Hi Mai, and yes he can,."

I grinned and he shut the office door. Bou-san and I shared an office, so did Masako and Ayako, John had his own and Yasuhara had his computer and laptop back at home.

I sighed, "I need tea", I muttered, standing and walking over to the small kitchenette to one side.

I began to boil the water. I thought back to the last case we had did, it was a small case, a spirit in a night club, its was only cutting the flashing lights out and the music off every night.

Sighing, I poured the water out into several cups and placed them on a tray. "Tea." I called as I walked out the door. I placed the tray on the table and took my cup into my hands taking a small sniff. "Hmm."

"Mai, how was work," the miko asked walking out her and Masako's office, with John and Masako trailing behind her.

I grumbled, "Fine." they all chuckled, "Just fine?" Bou-san asked joining us. "Yeah." I muttered as I took a sip.

"Okay." I smiled, "How was everyone today,?" I asked and they all sighed, "Fine, just checking the equipment and checking in with my parents." Ayako stated.

"Yeah, fine," John and Bou-san agreed. "Masako?" I asked, she looked at me and chuckled, "Good, the interview was fine, I suggested our work place as well."

I nodded, "Well, that should bring in better cases." Bou-san joked getting a slap from Ayako, who then continued to hit him.

I smiled at the newly wedded couple. Yeah, they were married, 2 years. John shook his head with a weak smile on his face and I just laughed, "Come on guys, pack it in" they both stopped to look at me and I glared.

They both quickly acted normal and I shook my head, "I'm going to get some paperwork done, I'll be in my-" _ring ring, ring ring,_

"The phone." I exclaimed running over to it. I picked it up, "Hello, Tozuki Psychic Research, Tozuki Mai speaking." I said getting out a notepad and pen.

"Oh, Hello, I'm the headteacher, from Toshiba High School, Fuyouno Mitsuki, I got your call about you accepting the case, I would like to say thank you to you personally and to say that you will have another team helping out, BPR, British Psychic Research.."

I smiled and wrote that last bit down, "Ah, its our pleasure to help and I hope we can work all together." there was a chuckle down the phone, "Thank you Tozuki-san, I will see you tomorrow, oh and the three rooms have been prepared for you." I nodded subconsciously and then smiled,

"Thank you, I will be seeing you at ten tomorrow."

"Sayonara."he said, "Sayonara" I whispered and put the phone down.

I looked down at the note pad. "What was that about?" Bou-san asked. I turnt and smiled at them.

"The headteacher from Toshiba saying thanks to me personally for accepting this case, and telling me there will be another team of researchers on the case, BPR, British Physic Research, just like us." I smiled and they nodded, "Right, Paperwork." I exclaimed and ran into mine and Bou-san office.

* * *

><p>"Done." I stated as I stretched and yawned, "Going home Mai?" Ayako asked as she poked her head round the door, "Yeah, could you and Bou-san lock up?" I asked standing.<p>

"Sure." she beamed and I grinned. I brushed my now long black hair out of my way and stood.

"Bye Ayako, Bou-san, Masako," I called to Bou-san and Masako as I began to walk to the door.

"Mai, let me drive you home, I'm going by your way." Masako called. I nodded and she collected her coat, I looked down at her outfit today, she had ditched the whole kimono look and now was wearing stuff like mine.

"Mai." I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at Masako, "Just admiring your clothes."

She laughed, "They are yours." I grinned, "I know." we both laughed as we opened the door, I ran down the stairs and twirled run under the Sakura tree which was in full bloom.

"Masako, aren't they pretty and carefree," I beamed and she giggled at me. "Yeah, carefree and pretty." I chuckled and then smiled, "Limo or car?" I asked and she smiled, "Limo, you know me,"

I nodded and we head down the street a bit more. Soon her limo came into view. "Yay." I screeched.

She opened the door and I stepped inside she followed me in. "Hiya, Tatsuki." I called to the driver.

"Mai-chan, Masako-chan, how are we today?" he asked and we smiled, "Great." we said together.

He smiled in the rear view mirror, "Mai-chan's first right." Masako nodded and I giggled. The car started and he nodded, "Ne, Masako, do you know anything about BPR?"

I asked and she shook her head, "Well, they must be from Great Britain, being English, but I don't know." I nodded and the car came to a temporary stop.

"Sorry, there is a van in the way." we both nodded, "So, how was work really today." Masako asked as she turnt to me. I looked down at my hands, "Quiet." she sighed, "Mai, its because your being quiet." I looked up at her and pouted, "Am not."

"Am too." she countered and I scowled.

She smiled in victory and I sighed, "I can't help it though, I just don't feel like saying anything to anyone else, except from you lot." she sighed, "I know what we can do, after this case, I am taking you to one of my interviews and you are meeting everyone and being on the show with me, my manger wont mind, she wants to meet you and see your powers anyway." I looked at her, "Masako." I moaned and she laughed, "I have finally got you."

I rolled my eyes which got her to laugh. The car started again and we smiled, "Finally," Tatsuki sighed and we both rolled our eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, see you tomorrow at the office, 9:30." I said through the window to Masako. "Yeah, tomorrow." I nodded and began to walk the stairs to my apartment.<p>

"Oh, Mai." I looked at Masako, "Don't be late." I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I flicked my hair out of my way as I turnt around and put the key in the door.

"Home." I muttered as I shut the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and then walked into my small kitchen.

I sighed, "I better make dinner, have a shower, phone work taking off a week and then get into bed, finally." I muttered turning to the cupboard to pull out a cup and the ingredients to my dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. You will have to wait...two days for the next chapter. Aint you lucky :)<strong>

**Peace out- **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	3. BPR

**I got bored, so i decided to update, i hope you like. :)**

**Read and Review. Thank you.**

**English.**  
>Japanese<br>Normal.  
><em>Dreams.<br>_Ghosts talking.

Enjoy._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: BPR.<p>

* * *

><p>"Your late Mai."<p>

I grumbled as I quickly placed my suitcase into the van, "Yeah, Yeah, I know, I woke up late." I sighed looking down at my watch, my alarm rang at the right time, so I shouldn't be late.

I gasped,"Wait, I'm not late." I huffed looking at the laughing monk and miko.

"We knew you would fall for it." Bou-san exclaimed and I sighed, "Whatever is everything packed seeing as you got here early?" I asked and they stopped, "Yeah, Masako and John are inside getting a few things of their own, Yasuhara said he would meet us down there"

I nodded and then smiled, "Okay, I'm getting in." I stated opening the door. I climbed inside and awaited the long and very annoying journey.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the big school we had arrived at, "Wow" I muttered climbing out.<p>

It was very big and beautiful, it was surrounded with tree's and flowers, you could hear the running of water, liking a peaceful river.

I shook my head and put on my business face. The others laughed at me but then did the same, "Ah, you must be form TPR, I'm Fuyouno Mitsuki, we spoke on the phone, are you Tozuki Mai?" he asked Ayako, she shook her head and then he looked at me.

"I'm Tozuki Mai, nice to meet you." I stated and he nodded. Just like back then, they always misunderstood who was the boss.

"Your young age wasn't just a rumour." he said as we began to walk towards the school. Just the same as that time, but I wasn't him, and he wasn't me.

"No," he smiled and I smiled lightly. "I have to rooms you have asked for, prepared and ready, is there anything else you will be needing from me?" he asked and I nodded, "Can I have a list of all the students and teachers that have had something happened to them so far, can you give out an announcement saying if anything else to come see us, and do you have anything on the history of the school?" I asked as we began walking up the stairs, the others following behind.

"Yes we can do that, and no I'm afraid." I smiled, "Thank you."

He stopped outside a room, "Here is the rooms requested, the other rooms come off at the sides, and have their own doors as well, I will get right on your request."

I looked around the room, it was white with a blue carpet. Two blue sofas had been set out with a table in the middle.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room, "Home base." Bou-san exclaimed.

I smiled, "It sure is, Bou-san and John can you start to bring up to equipment, Ayako bring up the shelves and set them up, Masako, you are free too look around to see if you can sense a presences while I wait for Yasuhara." everyone nodded and got to work while I put down a bag I carried and sighed.

"You must be Miss Tozuki," I turnt round to see a man and woman, looked to be in their forties they looked foreign, English.

"**Yes, that would be me, and you are?" **I asked in English and they looked at me shocked, **"I am, Martin and this is my wife Luella, we are here with BPR,"** I smiled, **"Its good to be working with you and your team, hopefully we can get this case done quickly," **the smiled.

"Hey, Mai, where do you want this?" Bou-san asked walking in with a monitor. "Over there." I said in Japanese, Bou-san looked at me then the couple,

"Ah this is Martin and Luella they are here with BPR, Luella can speak Japanese, I don't know about Martin, get along with them and their team." I said and smiled at them both.

"I'm Housou Takigawa, a monk from Mount Koya, its nice to meet you." he said in Japanese. "Nice to meet you." Luella replied, she then looked at me.

"**We must be going, the team are ready to work."** I smiled, **"Okay, I will see you around."** they both nodded and left.

"Mai, your English amazes me still" I grinned at Bou-san, "Of course it does." I joked, he rolled his eyes and left. "Mai-chan." I voice called down the hall. I shuddered and then smiled, "Yasu-kun."

I called and he hugged me by surprise, "I have the research," I smiled, "Good, pass it here and help to others bring the equipment up please." he smiled and nodded, "I'm going to see my hubby." he called over his shoulder, I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Mai, where do you want these, and the thermometer?" Ayako asked. "The table, I'm going to take the temperatures," I walked over to her as she set the shelves down and the thermometer I took a thermometer out, "Ill be back, look after base" I grabbed my note book and pen and head out the door.

* * *

><p>"One more room." I muttered closing the last door. <strong>"Miss Mai." <strong>I spun round to see Martin and another person.

"**Martin, its nice to see you again," **he smiled at me, **"This is Alastair Dehan, he is one of our workers, a medium, I wanted you to meet him first along with my other workers later."**

I nodded and looked at the blond haired man, **"Nice to meet you, Alastair, I'm Mai, but you might already know that." **he smiled, **"Of course, it will be a pleasure working with you,"**

I smiled and looked at Martin, **"I think the Headteacher is holding a meeting later with the main mangers of both teams." **he nodded, **"We better get to work, we will be seeing you soon Mai."** I nodded, **"Goodbye, Martin, Alastair."** the both waved me off and I turnt to the last room.

"Does this case get any better?" I asked to no one and entered the room. I looked around the bare room, "Hm, I guess not."

* * *

><p>"Ah, Tozuki-san," I smiled at Mitsuki-san, "I'm the first here?" I asked and he nodded.<p>

I took a seat in front of him, "The BPR representative should be here soon." I smiled at Mitsuki-san, "I wanted to ask, have you had anything happen to you?" I asked and he sighed running his fingers through his greyish hair.

"Yes," I nodded and got out my notebook, which I carried everywhere, "What happened?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well, I was minding my own business, sighing and correcting paperwork, when I heard a small knock, I thought it was my door so I called them in," I nodded, "No one came in then." I stated and he nodded, "Exactly, I said nothing more and continued with my work, until it happened again, a few more times, I got up and opened my door to find no one there. I then turnt around and say a little girl standing there."

I continued to write it down and the looked at him, "Go on." he nodded again, "She then suddenly disappeared after saying, 'I need the find the four, I am not like you, and you are not like me'." I nodded, "Anything else?" he nodded, "I have had doors close on me, my things seem to go missing and then appear in really weird places, bad smells just appearing and..." he trailed off, "And?" I asked and he sighed, "The messages on my walls." I stared at him, "What did they say?" I asked.

He smiled, "Just things like, 'I am not like you,' 'you are not like me' 'the four should be here soon' ' and why did I died?' just little sentences and that, nothing big." I nodded and wrote down the last bit. "Thank you." he smiled and I put the notepad on my lap.

The door opened, "Ah, the BPR representative is here, Tozuki-san, meet Davis-san." I stood with a small smile on my face and turnt to the man. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I soon stopped.

He hadn't changed, he still had the same blue eyes and the same raven hair. "Nice to meet you." he said with one of his fake smiles, "Nice to meet you too." I lied, holding back a really big growl.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW, Chapter Done *Smiles*<strong>

**I hope you like, and remember to R&R. :)**

**Peace Out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	4. Unexpected Guest

**HEY...back with the next chapter.**

**Here it is..**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest.<p>

* * *

><p>"I will see you around." he stated walking the opposite way. I smiled and then turnt round and growled. "Why, why, why, why, why." I repeated walking back.<p>

I continued to huff, I opened the door to base and walked straight to the table and plopped down. "Mai." they all began and I looked at them.

"If you want to know, go and meet them BPR team." I stated, they all nodded and left me. I slammed my hand on the desk and then ran it through my hair.

"For god sakes, why is he back." I looked out the window. There were a few clouds among the now pinky sky today, nothing special. I turnt back to the table and checked the temperatures.

"Nothing abnormal at the moment." I muttered and stood, I walked over to the set up monitors and had a look at them, "Every thing's fine." I mumbled.

I straightened and then went into one of the cut off rooms, inside was my suitcase.

"Thank god," I muttered. I walked over to it and got out a cardigan. I pulled it around me and then walked back out. **"Ah, Mai."** I turnt to see Alastair and a few people behind him.

"**Alastair, what can I do for you?"** I asked in English and he smiled, **"The rest of the team would like to meet, you so I was to bring them up while your team had a talk with Noll."**

I nodded, **"Who do we have?"** I asked and he chuckled. **"We have, Sam Shots, Hailey Hartt, Matthew York and Lin Koujo."** I stared at Lin and then smiled, **"Its nice to meet you all, I'm Mai Tozuki, just call me Mai."** they all nodded and I laughed.

"**If you could, would you please send my team back please."**

"**There's no point."** a cold voice stated. I looked at the new comer and sighed, **"Oh, Thank you."** I said with a smile and turnt to the others, "Bou-san, Ayako, I want you to take Masako on a round, Yasuhara, you know the score and John." he smiled, "Yes Mai."

I laughed and then looked at him, **"Mr Davis, its nice to meet you and your team, but we have work to be getting on with." **he nodded and then turnt to his team.

"**And so do we."** he stated and his team nodded, _just the same as always, the work o holic, _I mentally sighed.

"**Bye Mai."** they all said and I waved to them. The door shut and I turnt to them, "No, before you ask, he is not knowing." they all sighed, "Mai, just tell him." I stared at Masako, "Why, why should I,"

"Because." Bou-san muttered, I turnt to him, "Because what, he left me, after everything, yeah his brother died but still, Masako, you should know, if you want me, I'm going to cool down." I shouted and walked out of the room slamming the door behind me.

"Who do they think they are," I muttered angrily walking down the hallway. I got to the stairs and opened the door, "Erghh, seriously, a case and this, what's next" I asked into the air.

_Your going to get pushed down the stairs that's what._ An eerie voice said, I spun round and felt two small hands push me. I screamed and began to feel pain all over my body.

I looked up the stairs to see a little girl, she had smile on her face, _I am like you and you are like me_. She said and then disappeared. I tried to move but couldn't, "Mai." Bou-san shouted.

I couldn't stay awake, "Bou-san." I croaked. "Mai." Ayako shouted. I saw fuzzy figures in front of me. "Mai." John shouting was the last thing I heard because darkness was dragging me down.

* * *

><p><span>"Tsk" I hissed in pain. I slowly sat up and looked around. "Great, I'm dead." I chuckled and then touched all my body. <span>

"Ouch, that girl did push quite hard." I sighed. "Right." there was a small chuckled behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the small girl. I moved round to face her, "Who are you, and why did you push me?" I shouted and she laughed.

"You are like me and I am like you," I stared at her, "What do you mean?" I asked. She smiled, "I am..." she trailed off as she began to disappear. 

"You are who, who?" I shouted after her but she disappeared. I hit my hand on the floor and then hissed in pain again. 

"Damn it." I shouted, "Today has been my best day for ages, I get a case, then see him again, and then pushed down the stairs, seriously." I ran my fingers through my hair and then stood and brushed myself off. "Well, what am I to do now,?" I asked the darkness. 

I began to wander around anyway, I was probably walking in circles. I soon got bored and just sat down, "Wait." I smacked my forehead and then rubbed it. 

"If I met the girl then I should be sleeping, so that means im alive." I sighed in relief and then crossed my legs."It would be a good time to build up some power and use it to heal." I placed my hands into a heart shape and held it just under my chest.

I began to whistle, slowly and lightly. I felt my power emerge from its storage place and began to cover my body. I let it coat my skin softly, it was like water dripping down your hot body on a hot day. 

I felt my body become a little less painful and sighed. I stopped whistling and got my powers to retreat. I moved my hands and then shook them out. 

"Right." I opened my eyes and stood. I stretched out all my muscles and then shook my body. "Now, lets see if I can wake up?" I began to walk around again.

"Damn, where is this light," I shouted, after what seemed like hours of walking. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, I began to turn around in a circle, "Seriously, are you out to get me." I shouted into the darkness and began to run. 

I ran all over, when something caught my eye, I suddenly stopped and stared at it. "Yay." I shouted and ran towards the small light. 

"Wakey, Wakey Mai" I shouted with a huge smile on my face." I ran into the light and felt a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>I shot open my eyes and sat up. "Mai." people shouted. "Mai." Bou-san warned and I sighed and looked at him. "Hey, it helped." I held up my hands and he shook his head catching me in a bear hug.<p>

"Mai's better." he exclaimed, "Hey get off me you perverted monk." I shouted. "Fine, I will." he said, quickly ducking Ayako hit.

"How long?" I asked and Masako sighed, "A day, nothing has happened since, John and Yasuhara have gone to research." I nodded to Masako and swung my legs round.

"Where are the BPR team?" I asked and they smiled, "One is waiting outside, the others are around the building," I nodded, I motioned to my notebook and Bou-san handed it to me.

"Right, has anyone done interviews yet?" I asked and Bou-san nodded, "Me and Ayako, here." he handed me a folder and I scanned through it quickly, "Right, so it evolves around that girl," they both nodded.

"While I was asleep." I started, "I saw the girl, she said 'You are like me and I am like you,' but with everyone except two people, she says, 'You are not like me and I am not like you.'" they nodded again, I looked down at the two names.

"Ayako, I want you to find, Kazu Rei and Hisashi Dausike." she nodded, "What will you do?" she asked and I smiled.

"Check the monitors and wander round the school, looking for the ghost." they both glared at me, "With Bou-san." I finished and they nodded.

"Right, lets go." The monk exclaimed and I shook my head with a smile and stood.

"Monk, go and get a smaller camera to take with us." I stated and opened the door.

"**Mai."** I smiled over at Alastair. **"Alastair."** he smiled, **"I'm glad to see your awake."** I smirked, **"And ready to work"** he laughed and I joined him.

I quickly glanced over the monitors happy nothing was out of place.

"Bou-san, lets go." I said in Japanese to the man behind me. "Sure." he replied, **"See you around Alastair."** I called over my shoulder as I left.

I didn't hear his reply as I began to wander into the next room. "Nothing in here Mai, shouldn't we wait until Ayako gets back." I sighed and looked at him when we left the room.

"Well, I will check the next room, that is where people have claimed to see the ghost the most, find the girl" I said walking backwards. "and then get her to come with us to meet the people-" I bumped into someone and jumped back.

"**Ah, sorry."** I mumbled and then looked up at the man I bumped into and the one next to him. **"Koujo-san, Davis-san." **I said with a forced smile. Well, look who it is. I thought.

"Hello Tozuki-san, and Bou-san can we speak with you please." I looked at Bou-san who nodded and I continued to walk, I looked at the over my shoulder quickly before walking into the room.

I looked around the room and then smiled, "Hey, little girl...I need to speak with you, please don't hurt me." I whispered. I looked around the room and nothing happened, so I pulled out a chair and sat down.

I waited another minute and then sighed, "Please, I need to ask you a few questions.". I waited another minute again, I tapped my foot impatiently, "Fine, if I have to do it this way, then I will." I got up and walked over to the front of the room and sat down in front of the teachers desk.

I put my hands in a love heart shape, just below my chest, closed my eyes and began to whistle lightly. I whistled five times before beginning my chant.

"_**L...O...V...and...E"**_ I paused. I opened one of my eyes and looked around before shutting it again.

"In the name of love, and in the name of the watch tower of the north, I call upon the spirit haunting this school, please come forward and show yourself to me, I will free you of your misery and give you the love you need to pass on." I whispered.

I opened both of my eyes this time to see the little girl sat in front of me crossed legs like I was. "Hello." I said and she smiled, "Your just like your mother." I stared at her.

"What?" I asked and she shook her head. "You called, and I'm guessing you want me to meet the others I spoke differently to." I stared at her, and she waved her hand with a smile, "I heard." I rolled my eyes.

"If you would," I mumbled and she smiled, "Why did you use your power to call me anyway, I would of come if you called me a third time," I stared at her, "What?" I exclaimed and she sighed.

"Third time lucky, ever heard of the saying." I stared at the little girl, "You seem pretty old to be in a 8 year old's body." she laughed, "Its a cover, if I showed you my real form then...well, lets just get going."

"Hey, why are you being nice to me, when you pushed me down the stairs yesterday?" I asked, she shook her head. _Stupid ghost. _I thought.

I nodded and we both stood, "Wait, he is outside and I'd rather..." I trailed off as she got closer to the door, she looked at me. "Never mind." I muttered walking to the door.

I stepped out the classroom and walked down the hall to the still talking Bou-san, Him and Lin-san. "Coming through, don't bother with her monk." I said pushing past him with the girl next to me.

"Hey, Mai...what's going on, hey" I looked at the girl who was laughing, **"Idiot."** I muttered in English. I opened the door to base to see Ayako standing with two people. "Hello, you must be Rei and Dausike, I'm Mai, and you have met our ghost friend, and before you start she is not going to hurt you, that was just a greeting." I said to their shocked faces when, she sat down.

"Now," I stated walking round and sat down, "Sit, I want to know everything about you," I looked at the ghost, "Then I want to know who you are and everything about you." she rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"**Tozuki-san."** I looked up to see Martin and his team. **"Ah, Martin-san, I think I have our case sorted but I need to know a few more things before I start cleansing,"** he smiled, **"Is it okay if me and my team stays?" **he asked.

I waved my hand to tell them to come in and they did. Everyone was surrounding the table. "So.." I said to Rei. She smiled, "I'm Kazu Rei, I am an orphan who was adopted by the Kazu family, my real name is Taniyama Rei." I stared at the girl, I looked at the others then the boy, who was staring at the girl as well.

He looked at me and cleared his throat, "I'm Hisashi Dausike, I am also an orphan adopted by the Hisashi family and my real name is Taniyama Dausike." I stared at both.

I stood, "Bou-san, Ayako, Masako, John, Yasuhara, girls room now." I walked straight into the room. "Mai." I looked at them others, "I know, I can't believe it." Ayako sighed, "I told them that the same thing happened to you so they are going to want to know your real name." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know, fine, lets just get this over with." I murmured. I walked back into the room. "I'm sorry, just a shock that's all...Ayako probably told you that, she said the same thing to me." I motioned to the little girl.

They nodded, "Well, you would probably want to know my name, I am Tozuki Mai, I am an orphan, but was never adopted, I used a fake name to cover up my last name, my real name is Taniyama Mai." I said looking out the window. The girl gasped, "What does this mean." I tapped my chin.

"**Martin, what do you think?" **I asked, he looked at Luella who had been translating the whole thing to the team. **"I don't know, but what ever it is, its connecting you with your last names."** I nodded and then turnt to the ghost, "Your name, why you are you here and why we are connected." the ghost rubbed her hands.

"First of all, I will let you see my real form." I nodded and she began to change. I stared at her. "No, its no way you." I stated and she sighed but smiled.

"It is, I am your fathers sister, my name is Sakura Taniyama, my job is to help find you all and then bring you together to finish a task set by my brothers, sister and I."

* * *

><p><strong>Waheyy, cliffy...i just love cliffys...but only when I'm the one writing them.<strong>

**Well, i would like to thank people for the reviews.**

**Read and Review pleaseeeeeeeee. Many Thanks...**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	5. The Four Powers

**Chapter 4...is the last one for two weeks. :'(**

**Read and Review and i hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Four Powers.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at her, "So that means." she nodded, "You are all related, you are all brothers and sisters." I looked at the two, who were just as shocked as I was and then at the ghost.<p>

"Wait, you said brothers, there is a fourth?" John asked and the ghost looked at him and nodded, "Yes, the four corners, you all have a power." I thought back to when I called her. I looked at Bou-san, "I know, I have to power of love and the watch tower of the north." I made the love heart and I looked at the people sat in front of me.

"There are four, the watch tower of the east and its power, peace." I made a hand sign with my hands.

"The watch tower of the south and its power hope," I did a different sign.

"and the watch tower of the west and its power faith." I did the last sign and I looked around the whole room, but I didn't look at him.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair looking back out the window, then I propped my head up with my hand which was being held up by my other arm.

"Two years back, I fell really ill and no one knew what it was."

"Mai." Ayako and Bou-san warned, I looked at them, "We found a special book and it told me all about my power." I walked past him over to my bag, I dug in it and pulled out a big book, "The Craft." I stated, "Four corners, four powers, when your powers fully kick in, you fall ill." I said walking back to the table, I looked at Rei and Dausike. "Yes." they both said knowing exactly what I was asking and I nodded, "Well, then once we all unite we would be given a task to complete. Our powers help us, we have to fulfil our power before a certain time."

I opened the book and began to flick through it, I blocked out Luella's translations. "Firstly" I looked at them, "When were you both born." I looked at them, "31st of May." they both said. I sighed, "I thought as much." I closed the book and then looked out the window.

"What, Mai." I looked at the ghost, "I need some air, you better explain." I growled before walking past everyone and out the door.

I walked out of the grounds and over to the small river around the back. School was still on and there were people out on the pitch. I looked over at them before sitting on the bank of the river.

"Jeez, all in three days, three days...well done Mai, mess up your life why don't you." I muttered as I leant forward and dipped the tips of my fingers in the clear water.

"Monday, you thought everything was normal, you finished your shift, you was quiet all day, Keiko moaned at you, then you went to the office, found out you had a case, you find out your working with another team on the case but don't mind, that was a normal day," I took my fingers out the water and dried them on the bottom of my skirt.

"Then yesterday, you get to the case place, meet the other team, then it becomes normal for a little while, then you have meeting with the headmaster and you then see a representative of the other team. He had to be him, then everything goes down hill, you get pushed down the stairs by a little girl, who is your dead aunty and then fall unconscious for a day, you use your powers to heal your self and then get scolded, then find out your not the only one she been seeing saying different words to, then you summon the ghost and speak with the people to find out that your brothers and sisters with them and that you have a flipping job to fulfil before you flipping died." I half shouted.

I slammed my hand onto the glass and it hit something sharp. "Seriously." I looked at my bleeding hand, "Baka." I looked up to catch someone take my hand and look at it. I snatched away from them and stood, "Go away." I muttered and looked away from them.

"Mai." they stated. "No," I stared at him, "Why are you even back anyway, there's nothing here for you to look for, or are you looking for your brain because you left it here, Mr Oliver Davis?" I snapped. I stood and began to walk back up the school.

I didn't look behind me but huffed even harder. I wandered all the way back up to base to find everyone gone, except the ghost and my brother and sister. "I don't want to know right this moment thank you." I snapped walking into the girls room.

I walked over to Ayako bag, got out the disinfectant and sat on her bed. "Mai, you need to know, you need to find your other sibling, the others want to help and fulfil their power, your the only one who knows who is who." I stared at the ghost as I dabbed the disinfectant on my hand, "If you were one of the four before us then you should know." she sighed.

"Only you and your dad knew.," I stared at her, "Yes, your dad, now please, you know what will happen if you don't" I glared at her, "Looks like you didn't fulfil yours." she sat down on the edge of the bed, "You and me," she paused, "Both have, or in my case, had the power Love and that's the hardest." I looked up at her.

"Yes, now please." I looked down at my hand that had stopped bleeding, "Sure, let me just heal this." I did the same heart shape as I always did and began to whistle. "Done?" she asked as I moved my hands, "Yeah." we both stood and went back into the other room.

"Right." the ghost looked at me, I walked over to Rei, "I want you to close your eyes and I am going to touch your head, clear your mind." she nodded and did what I had told her, I gently placed my hand on her head and images came flooding into my mind.

"Right, you can open your eyes, Rei, you have to power peace, the watch tower of the east, Rei, I want you to put your hands like this, one in palms touching but your fingers aren't, so you can see the back off one of your palms, with one thumb up top and one thumb down below." she nodded and copied what I had done, "Now repeat after me, but first, when you do this you must bind your contract, you will fall asleep but you will learn all there is to know about your power, it may seem like forever, but actually it takes an hour, are you ready." she nodded, "You might want to lay on the sofa." she nodded and stood, I followed her over. She put her hand back in the sign, "Ready, repeat after me." she nodded.

"_In the name of peace,"_

"In the name of peace"

"_and in the name of the watch tower of the east,"_

"and in the name of the watch tower of the east"

"_I call upon my power,"_

"I call upon my power"

"_To come forth and show me the job I need to fulfil."_

"To come forth and show me the job I need to fulfil"

I stood, she had finally fallen into the sleep, "Dausike your next." I said over my shoulder. "What do I need to do?" he asked and I smiled over at him, "Exactly what Rei did," he nodded and I walked over to him, "Now close your eyes and free your mind." he nodded, I waited for a few seconds before placing my hand on his head.

Images flooded my mind, "Dausike, you have hope and the watch tower of the south." he opened his eyes, This is your sign." I showed him the sign, "You placed you hands into a triangle," he laughed, "That's pretty simple." I smiled, "Sure is, now follow me," we both walked over to the next sofa. "You ready?" I asked and he nodded and made the sign, "Repeat after me."

"_In the name of hope."_

"**In the name of hope."**

"_And in the name of the watch tower of the south."_

"**And in the name of the watch tower of the south."**

"_I call upon my power."_

"**I call upon my power."**

"_To come forth and show me the job I need to fulfil."_

"**To come forth and show me the job I need to fulfil."**

I stood again, "Done." I whispered. "Good, now, it seems my job here is done." I turnt to the ghost, "What do you mean done, you can't go yet." my deceased aunty smiled and floated towards me, she lay a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel it.

"Your job, its not that hard when you look close to the heart, I have done my job, but one last thing, to find the fourth, you combined your power and you will be drawn to the fourth." I nodded and she smile, "Say goodbye for me." I let a tear fall, "I will." she disappeared and I dropped my hands down to my side.

I wandered over to the book which was opened on one page, "The 31st of May, 4 months, is all we have to find the fourth and fulfil the task set before us." I looked up at the sky, "Now, were are you my brother?" I asked out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy? Yes? No?<strong>

**Anyway...i hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**I found it hard to write, epesically the signs. It was very hard. **

**Read and Review and i shall see you in two weeks.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	6. The All Seeing Eye

**Hiya Guys, I'm back... And its been two weeks, like i said. Aint i good ;) It has been a very BORING two weeks, i must say. :)  
><strong>

**Here is Chapter 5.**

**Enjoy.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The All Seeing Eye.<p>

I tapped my finger impatiently, it had been nearly an hour and I was getting bored of waiting.

"Mai, why don't you eat, I haven't seen you eat since yesterday morning." I looked at Ayako, "I'm not hungry." I muttered, she stared at me. "Jeez, just cause you had to blow your cover to N-" I slammed my fist on the table, "I'm going on a walk, if they wake tell them to wait."

I stated picking up the book and walking over to the door, I glared over my shoulder at everyone else, "Don't follow me," I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

I sighed and walked down the hall, I clutched the book close to my chest and walked down the stairs. "Stupid case, stupid powers, stupid job." I muttered. I opened the door, it was dark. The moon was rising, "Ah." I wandered over to the river I was at earlier. I saw it and it looked wonderful with the moonlight. I sat down slowly on the river bank and smiled. "Now," I looked down at the book, "I'm going to sleep."

I turnt the book to the middle page where there was all four signs. I touched mine and then sighed, "Here goes." I put my hands back into the heart shape and closed my eyes, I whistled lightly. "In the name of love, and in the name of the watch tower of the north, I call forth my power, hear me and take me to the place where I can learn more and fulfil the task you have set before me." I opened my eyes to be sat under a Sakura tree.

"Right, where is he when you need him." I looked up, "Wait, I forgot to tell them that you have a guide you can also speak with, oh well." I shrugged it off and stood. I walked around,

"Inuyasha where are you?" I called.

"I am over here." I looked to my side to see him, "Inuyasha, how are we today?" I asked and he smiled, "Fine, but what did I tell you about using your powers." he exclaimed. I stood, "Hey, I was in desperate need and I didn't see you helping at all." he sighed and I pouted and looked away, "I'm not in the mood for your pathetic rants, I just need someone to talk to." I looked down, "Things have gone down hill, I knew about the powers and everything but I didn't know you would have to unite as four, and that they would be related to me. I get the case and there I see him."

I clenched my fist, "I can't believe he is back, and he's changed. I wish he would just leave now, he left me then, and he can leave me now, I would feel much better." A hand came down on my shoulder and I looked up at Inuyasha. "Mai, you know, love is expressed in the weirdest of ways." I sighed, "I know." he smiled, "Well you should." I hit his arm, "I'm not that dumb you know."

"Hey, don't hit me." I laughed and he soon joined me. "Thank you Inuyasha." he looked at me with a confused face, "What have I done." I looked up at the cheery blossoms, "For being there for me when I need it, you always have." he hit me around the head and began to walk away, "Hey, what was that for?" I asked. He laughed and looked at me, "For being a baka." I growled lightly.

"I'm not an idiot." I shouted. He laughed and I smiled, "Your needed Mai." I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather stay here." he laughed and I smiled, "You can always come back after." I laughed, "Miss me that much." he pouted and looked away, "No." I grinned,. "Of course."

I walked over to the Sakura tree and placed my hand on the bark, "Goodbye Inuyasha." he nodded.

I slowly opened my eyes, "Mai." I looked up to see Bou-san, "I'm fine, just speaking to Inuyasha." he nodded, "Mai," I looked at him, "Just because he is back, doesn't mean any of us are going to change." I sighed and looked up at the sky, "But that's the thing, your not going to change, I'm the one changing, I have this power and I have to fulfil it by my birthday, 4 months, and my job is the hardest out of them all." he looked at me.

"What do you mean," I sighed, "Mai." I looked over my shoulder, "John, Masako." they smiled, "Rei and Dausike are awake." I nodded and stood. "Its time to explain the powers in better detail, and for everyone to each others jobs.

I sat with my arms crossed and my head on my arms, leaning on the table. "Why do they have to be here as well." I grumbled. "Now, now, Mai." John whispered. "Why does Bou-san want them to come anyway."

_flash back_

"_Mai, I think we should involve the BPR team, it was there case as well." _

"_No." was all I said. "But Mai." Yasuhara pleaded. "No." I repeated crossing my arms. "Mai, I think everyone wants to know what our powers are." Rei said, I stared at my dark haired sister, "Fine." I watched everyone stare at Rei, "What, she is my sister." I mumbled. _

_End of flashback._

"Mai, cheer up, I found out I'm not an orphan isn't that amazing." I looked up at Rei, "I know, but don't you think its a shock." she shook her head, "Well, a bit but I got over it because I knew that I have my brothers and sister." I stared at her, "Awww Rei." I grinned at her and she hugged me.

"Now, your happy, lets wait for them," I nodded and leant back into the chair. "Mai, you never said you were adopted, what happened.?" Dausike asked. I sighed, "I was still with mother and father," I looked at them, "But naturally you wouldn't think I'm an orphan but, they died." I looked at Rei.

"Dad died when I was only four, so I didn't really now about it," I looked at Dausike, "Mum did when I was in middle school from an illness, so I was left on my own since then, but I did have a really nice teacher that looked after me." they both smiled, "Then at the age of sixteen, I met Naru, well Oliver from the BPR." Rei eyes widened, "So that's how you know him." I nodded, "He was the biggest narcissist I ever knew, which lead to the nick name Naru, we did a lot of case together and I tried to get to know him but it was hard, I met Bou-san, Ayako, John." I smiled up at John, "Masako and Yasuhara on the case as well, and they became my family, but Oliver only came over to Japan for one thing, and that was to search for his dead twin brother."

Rei gasped and I sighed looking down at my hands, "After he found him, Oliver had to go back to England, and well.." I trailed off. "What happened?" Dausike asked. I looked at him, "I confessed, and he brushed me off like it was nothing, I was left in the pouring rain, crying, Masako helped me and so did everyone else, so they had become my family, I did everything to forget about him, I started my own business with the help of everyone, did cases and here we are now, a case," I looked up at John, "We should go back to the office now anyway, because the job is done." he smiled, "Your right mate." I smiled and then looked at Rei and Dausike.

"Then we start the search for our brother, I could offer you a place as my assistants, come to think of it, I don't have any," the both laughed and I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Mai, I have everyone." Bou-san called as he walked over to us. I stood, **"Welcome, take a seat ****and we will start explaining."** everyone nodded and I sighed, **"First, I have explained the powers, but we all have a job. Rei, would you care to explain your job." **she nodded.

"Mai, English or Japanese." I smiled, "English," she nodded, **"As Mai said, there are four powers and I possess the power of peace, and the watch tower of the east, my job is to bring peace to a situation that could change the future for ever." **I stared at Rei as she explained, **"I have until the 31****st**** of May, just like Mai, to complete this task, Mai, also forgot to mention a small detail of saying we have guides to help us."** I chuckled, "Sorry."

Rei smiled at me and I laughed, **"They tell us more about our powers and are here to help us."** I nodded, **"Thanks Rei, Dausike,."** he stood, **"I have to power of hope, and the watch tower of the south. My task is to find something that has little hope and change it, like Rei, this situation could change the future."** I nodded to him and he sat down, **"Before I explain mine, I want to know the names and the gender of you guides, Rei?"** I asked and she laughed, **"A male, his name Kakashi,"** I nodded and looked at Dausike, **"A woman, called Inane."** I nodded.

"**Okay, as you all know, my power is love and the watch tower of the north, my task is to find love in a situation that could change the future, like all of them, our jobs are to find peace hope or love in a situation that could change the future, and my guide is Inuyasha."** I looked at Oliver then quickly looked away, **"Our guides are like spirit guides, but different, they are alive." **everyone stared at me, **"I asked him."** some people laughed.

"**The first thing we have to do is to search for our other sibling, a brother, then we begin to learn more and more about our powers and find this situation we need to fulfil our task in."** they all nodded, **"But first, we need to use this, to call upon the last watch tower to help us, search for our lost sibling."** I held up the crafts book with the last page open.

"**This is called the All-seeing-eye, it helps us see, and that's just what we need."**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, i thought it was a really confusing chapter to write.<strong>

**Inuyasha isn't from Inuyasha, but if you wanted you could picture him as that, and the same with Kakashi, its up to you.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming.**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	7. His Offer

**I am back.**

**Miss me?**

**Of course you did ;)**

**Here is Chapter 6.**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: My Offer.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the case. It wasn't a big case but it changed me and my life.<p>

"Rei, Tea." I called and then sighed. I ran my fingers through my hair and then tapped the desk. I knew I had powers, sure, I had the dreams and my part of the four corners. I had only recently found out that there was more to it then I had originally thought.

"Here you go Mai." I smiled up at the girl, "Thank you." I had just found out that I wasn't an orphan and I had two brothers and a sister. Rei, Dausike and another. I looked down at the all-seeing-eye.

"Mai, when are we going to..." she trailed off and I smiled up at her. "The 29th of February, its the leap year and its the best time because it also will be a full moon." she nodded and sighed, "Its troublesome, im up every morning before 5 because of these dreams." I smiled, "I was like that, go and speak with Kakashi if your that bothered about it." she nodded and ran off.

"Jeez," I looked over at the calendar, a week until the 29th. "Mai, there is a client." Bou-san stated. I nodded and picked up one of the laptops. "Rei, Tea, Dausike on the laptop," I ordered. I sat down in front of the man with a smile, "And who are you?" he asked.

"I am Mai Tozuki, I run this company along with the help of my siblings and friends, what's your name and what do you need investigating" he sighed.

"My name is Shikoku Lang I own a huge modelling company and everyday a model gets injured, its horrible." I nodded, "What happens?" I asked and he sighed and picked up the tea Rei had set down. She came and sat next to me and I nodded to her.

"Well, their clothes get ripped up, lights drop on them, lights out all of the sudden, we hear lots of screams and when the lights are back on the model is covered in cuts and bruises." Rei gasped and I mentally rolled my eyes, "How long has this been happening for?" I asked and he sighed, "2 months." I nodded, "Anything else we might need to know?" he shook his head.

I clapped my hands, "We will gladly take your case, We will be there tomorrow at, 11 am, please fill out this form and hand it to my assistant here, can you prepare 4 rooms for us please." he smiled, "Thank you and sure." I stood and walked back into my office.

"A case." I whispered. "Mai," I looked at Dausike, "Copy it over, I'm taking a nap, I want to see Inuyasha." he nodded and I walked over to the small sofa and settled down on it.

"Dausike, if anyone needs me, say that I am busy and I am very sorry," he nodded and shut the door. I made me love heart and began to whistle, I then sighed, "In the name of love and in the name of the watch tower of the north, let my power come forth, and let me see, he who is bound to me." I felt my body numb and I knew I was going into the power mode.

I_ slowly opened my eyes, "So you came back." I smiled at Inuyasha, "I did, miss me." he sighed, "No" I pouted and turnt around, "Oh really, well I didn't miss you." _

"_What," I smirked, "You heard me," he grabbed my shoulders and I hit the ground. "Inuyasha," I mumbled and he smiled, "Of course I missed you." he muttered and looked away, I smiled and touched his cheek and he looked down at me, "I did not miss Inuyasha at all," I sat up, "I was to busy, getting to know my precious brother and sister." he faked growled from behind me and I laughed and winked at him. _

"_Of course I missed you." I lay back down on the grass and looked up at him. _

"_Inuyasha," _

"_Hm."_

"_Did you know Sakura?" I asked and he sighed, "No, but my father did," I smiled, "And I know you." he flicked my forehead, "Hey," I half shouted and he chuckled. _

"_Your really annoying sometimes." I huffed and rolled away from him. _

"_Mai, if you act like that, you will never find love." I chuckled, "Like I want to find love." I muttered. _

_All the love I have had, have either ended in tears or I end up with bruises on my arms. The others never knew about it but I wanted to keep it from them. The only person that knew was Inuyasha._

"_Mai." he whispered. I rolled back over, "I know, I know, if I don't find love, or find love in a situation before me next birthday then I die. I get it." I sat up and leant forward. _

"_I just don't see why I got love, I don't have love, I don't really want love, I just get people asking about love." I looked up at the fake sky and leant back on my palms, "Its not like I have any experience with love, well the good love, I always get hurt in some way after." he sighed._

"_Stop talking like that." I looked at him, "Like what, I am only talking the truth." he glared. _

"_Yeah, but you don't have to be so negative" he shouted. _

_I stood, "Well, if your going to be like that, then I won't bother coming to see you any more."_

"_Fine."_

"_Fine." I growled before walking to the tree. I placed my hand on the tree and waited to wake up. _

I jolted awake. I sat up, "Stupid Inuyasha, stupid idiot." I huffed. I stood and walked over to my desk. I slumped into my chair, "Erghh, he has put me in a bad mood now, stupid Inuyasha." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Your awake." I looked over at the door and brought my hand down, "I know, I gathered." I snapped. Bou-san frowned, "What's got you so uptight." I glared at him, "Nothing, what do you want?" I asked.

He smiled, "Someone here wants to speak with you." I sighed, "Tell them they only have fives minuets, I am so not in the mood." I spun round in the chair and looked up at the calendar.

"Damn." I muttered, "Just when you thought the day couldn't get any worse." I tapped the date. I'll have to tell Rei and Dausike, we can go after. I sighed. The door opened and I sighed, "I only have 5 minuets but use it well." I turnt around in the chair to stare at the man.

"Davis-san, do what, do I owe the pleasure?" I asked and he smirked, "Davis-san?" he asked. I smiled, "That is your name correct." he nodded, "Well, what do you want?" I asked.

"For you to work for me again." I stared at him, "I have this office, I can't just up and leave it, I am going to stay here." he smirked, "You sure," I smiled.

"Well, if you want me back so badly, why don't we make a deal." I said leaning on the desk with a devious smile.

"You come and work for me, and we can own the office." I smiled and leant back crossing my arms.

"No," I sighed, "Well, I am busy, I need to get somewhere,." I stood and collected my keys and bag. He nodded, "Keep the offer in mind." he left and I rolled my eyes and left after him.

"Bye Naru." they all called from the main room. "Goodbye," he stated, he glanced at me before leaving. "Mai." they all exclaimed.

"He, wanted me to work for him again, I declined before you ask." I looked at Rei and Dausike, "I have something to show you, and then you can communicate with your people." they both nodded, "Hows Inuyasha?" John asked and I glared at him, "I don't want to hear his name thank you," I looked at the others.

"Follow me, we will be 2 hours at the most." I looked at the others who looked confused.

"Calendar." was all I said as I head towards the door. "Wait up Mai." Rei and Dausike shouted after me. I opened the door and walked out the office.

We stopped outside and the others caught up with me.

"Mai, what are we doing here?" she asked. I looked up at the cemetery gates and sighed. I looked at her and then at Dausike, "Follow me, you'll understand after." I stepped inside and walked the path I knew.

I turnt a few rights and a few lefts until I stood in front of a grave stone. "Who is this?" Dausike asked as he bent down to read the name. Rei did the same and she gasped.

"Its today." they both looked at me. "Yeah." I placed the flowers I had brought on the way in front of it and clasped my hands together.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, this is Rei and Dausike, but you would already know that, I wanted to say thank you for let me see these two, they have brought joy to my life and I am happy to see them." I paused.

"We are going to fulfil the task set before us and find our other brother, I am happy, the others are all okay and I hope you two are, I love you." I slowly put my hands in my lap and let a tear fall.

"Oka-san, Otou-san, I love you, and I am glad I have brothers and a wonderful sister. I hope your okay, love Rei." Rei said from next to me. She one arm hugged me.

"Oka-san, Tou-san, I hope your okay, love you, and I hope all is well, im happy to have two wonderful sisters and soon a amazing brother, love Dausike." he said from my other side.

He then put a arm around my shoulder and we had a group hug. "To Oka-san and Otou-san." Rei whispered and we all giggled.

"Lets go and get something to eat, I always do after." I stated and they both laughed.

We stepped out of the café and I smiled. My phone began to vibrate. "Hello?" I answered walking down towards the office with Rei and Dausike.

"Mai, we have a client, hurry back, we all hope you lot are okay." I smiled, "We are all fine, we are outside now." I shut the phone and opened the door.

"Ah, Mai." Masako called. I smiled, "Okay, I'm here." a man in his forties looked up at me. "She is your boss." I twitched as I walked over and sat down, Rei and Dausike following me.

"Yes I am, Mai Tozuki." he snorted, "Whatever, I wanted you to investigate my school." I sighed,

"Why do you believe that we should investigate?" I asked and he shifted in his seat, "Well-" the door opened and Lin stepped in.

"Lin-san." I stated. "Mai-san, sorry to interrupt but Naru sent me over with this." he held up a envelope. "For me?" I questioned, he nodded.

"Please give it to Rei, thank you Lin-san." he nodded again and I turnt to the client, "You believe?" I asked. "Well, until I was interrupted, I was saying, I hear strange knocking sounds and eerie voices" I sighed, "What do these voices say?" I asked.

Lin was still standing there but it didn't bother me. "Well, they say, 'kill the boy' or 'kill him before it is complete.' and 'the curse can't be lifted.'" I sighed, "Anything else?" I asked, "Yes, my son, Souta, he keeps getting attacked by said spirit or ghost, he was pushed down the stairs just yesterday, luckily, he only came out with minor scratches. I want you to investigate before my son dies."

I mentally rolled my eyes, who did this guy think he was. "Fine, but we won't be able to take you case until, a few weeks," I glanced at Lin, "If your not happy with that, then i suggest SPR, they are just around the corner, Lin-san here will show you the way," he sighed, "Fine, this is what you get when you have a young person running the show." I smirked, "Well, I suggest you have fun with SPR." I muttered walking over to Lin.

"Did Davis-san say anything else and I would think he would be happy on another case, so take this one?" I stated and Lin sighed, "He said the just read it and consider." I mentally rolled my eyes for the second or third time today.

"I think I already no what it is. Thank you Lin." he nodded and swiftly left with the client. I sighed, "Rei." I held out my hand and she handed me the envelope, "I will be in my office if you need me, Rei and Dausike, I ask you two to rest and speak with your guides." they both nodded.

"The rest of you should have paper work or need to go back and pack for the case tomorrow, I want everyone here at 9:30 to set up and put the equipment away, I will be in my office if anyone needs me." they all grumbled and mumbled and I chuckled opening the office door. I walked over to my desk without shutting the door and I sat in my chair, I turn the envelope round twice before opening. I pulled out the crisp paper and sighed.

_Mai,_

_If you came and worked for me, we could both run SPR._

_But, you would still have the job of making tea and paper work, _

_consider my offer._

_I hope everything is okay today, you did go and see them._

_Reply asap, you were a wonderful assistant, I do hope you consider._

_Naru._

"Come on Mai." I jumped. "I'm not." I stated folding it back up.

"I made my offer and I am sticking by it." Bou-san sighed, "You sure are in a bad mood today." I rolled my eyes, "What's got you up tight." I ran my fingers through my hair, and ruffled the back.

"Nothing." he sighed as he sat down, "Mai, its worse bottling it up, you should go and see Inuyasha." I growled. "Not know." Bou-san stood, "Mai, your going to see him, even if I make you." I glared at him and he just stared at me.

"Fine." I half shouted and stood. I walked over to the sofa, knowing Bou-san was smirking. "If I come back in a worse mood, its all your fault." I stated and he rolled his eyes. I formed the love heart under my chest and whistled.

I then stopped and began speaking. "In the name of love and in the name of the watch tower of the north, let my power come forth, and let me see, he who is bound to me." I lay down quickly before I fell into dream mode, not wanting to see Inuyasha at the moment, or did I?.

_I lay there, knowing where I was with my eyes closed. I could tell he was next to me, quiet, like me._

_I sighed inward, and then slowly opened my eyes, looking out across the field. We were leaning against the Sakura tree. I sucked in a breath and the sighed, "I'm sorry." I paused, "I mean, I didn't need to be that negative, but its the truth." I kept looking ahead of me._

_Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not blaming you Mai, its just, love is well...love is love." I looked at him, he was staring up at the tree. His arms crossed across his chest and his legs crossed._

_"Sometimes, you can have love, but never know the true meaning, and you could know the true meaning of love, but not have it." I giggled at his riddle. "Inuyasha?" I asked. He looked down at me and I slumped on his shoulder._

_"Have you ever been in love, or have you ever loved someone?" I asked. He tensed and I immediately wanted at to take back what I had said. "No." I looked up at him._

_"Really?" I asked and he nodded. "So we are both in the same situation." he chuckled and I joined him. "You know, this task could be personal." I choked. "What?"_

_"Yeah," I sighed and looked down, "What ever is the task, I want to complete it, with my brothers and sister, my siblings, the four of us." I looked over at him to catch him nodding. "I thinks its time for you too go, you have a case don't you?"_

_I nodded and then looked back at him, "How did you know?" I asked and he shook his head._

_"How?" I asked more firmly, he sighed and grabbed my hand and pressed it against the tree._

_"Inuyasha." I shouted as I felt myself wake._

* * *

><p><strong>Yipeeee. Donee.<strong>

**Read and Reviewwww...:)**

**Peace out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	8. Monk Glares Hard

**Sorry. Sorry, SORRY.!**

**I had writers block and I couldn't write this chapter, it took two weeks. Two weeks. Ah.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Bou-san glares, hard.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat bolt up and collided with someone. "Mai." I rubbed my head, "You know, don't get so close when you know what might happen if I suddenly sit up, baka." Ayako sighed.<p>

"There is a phone call for you," I nodded and swung my legs over the side. "Where is everyone?" I asked as I rubbed my head. Ayako held her hand out and I took it. She pulled my up with a sigh.

"Bou-san and John have gone to see Naru, he wanted to see them. Rei and Dausike are still asleep, their probably awake now, Masako is doing paperwork, and I was until you got the phone call." I nodded and walked over to my desk. "Patch it through to me." she nodded and strolled off.

I rubbed my head for the last time and picked up the phone as the call came through. "Hello?"

"Mai." I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Davis-san."

"Mai, did you get my letter?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yes, I did, my answer should be very clear, Bou-san must of told you that." I heard him sigh on the other side of the line.

"Mai, come back to SPR, work for me again." I tried not to snort, The great Oliver Davis is begging me to work for him again. I sighed.

"Let me think about it, but first, I have a case, I will tell you my answer afterwards." I said professionally.

"Thank you,"

"Davis-san, could you send my employers, back, I have things to discuss with them, goodbye."

"Yes, goodbye Mai." I slowly put the phone down and left my hand on it. I stared at the phone.

Should I accept the offer, I mean. I could. I brought my hand back slowly and tapped my finger on my desk. If I should, would it be like old times, would he let Rei and Dausike stay? I sighed and stood. I walked out of my office and into the main room. Rei and Dausike looked like they had just woken, like Ayako said.

"Your awake, I have something to discuss with you, about moving." I sat down and they stared at me. "I might close this office for good, I don't know yet. An old acquaintance has offered me and everyone a job, you met him on the last case. Oliver Davis, who most times, goes by the name Kazuaya Shibuya. What do you think?" I asked them and they looked at each other.

"Well, its up to you Mai, do you want to work for him?" I looked down at my hands. "I don't know, that's the thing, I need to discuss it with everyone."

"Discuss what with everyone." I looked up at Bou-san and John.

"Working for Davis-san again, he has made his offer and I said I might accept, but first, I want to do this case, then I will give my answer, I was asking what these two think, what about you two?" I asked and they both smiled. "Yeah, I mean, it would be good, being the SPR team again, right John."

"Yeah." I nodded. Everyone wants to go back, I just don't. I don't want everyone to be unhappy because of that, because of me. I smiled and nodded, "Bou-san, phone Davis-san and patch it through to me, I've made my decision." I stood and wandered into the office.

I sat down at my desk and got out a notepad, there where a few things I need first. I picked up the phone as it rang, "Hello?"

"You wanted to speak with me Mai." I put the pen down and leant back in the chair.

"Yes, I was wandering about Rei and Dausike, would they still work for me?" I asked.

"Yes, they are your assistants right." I nodded and then smiled,

"Yeah, I wanted to accept your offer, I thought it over, and asked the others, will it be okay to start working for you after this case we have."

"Fine, we have a case to do anyway."

"Thank you, see you soon, Naru."

I put the phone down quickly, realising I had just said his nick name. I had sworn never to say it again. I sighed and ran my fingers through my ruffled hair, I was only doing this for everyone else, I didn't want to start working for him again, why would I. I mean after that. After he left.

I shook my head and racked my brain, it was getting late and we had a case tomorrow. It was time to crack down and get ready for work, I mean. This was going to be our last case as TPR. I was going to miss it. The time when we held Christmas here, everyone's birthdays, the cases we discussed the little meetings.

I was going to miss all of it. Sometimes I did feel a bit lonely when they had things to do, but so did I know. The case ran over to 29th so we could have to do the eye thing on the case. But, we would have to do it off campus.

In case it provokes any spirits. I sighed and grabbed my things of my desk. "I'm going." I called out to the others. "Bye Mai." the others called back from what ever room. I took my coat of the rack and head out the office. Rei and Dausike were still living with their adopted parents.

I mean, just because they found me and have the task, they just can't drop everything and I didn't expect them to either. It started to rain lightly and I pulled my hood over my head and brought my coat closer to me. I hung my head thinking about the old SPR cases. I bumped into someone.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai was thinking about old SPR cases when she bumped into someone. She stumbled back and so did the person. "Oh, I'm sorry." she mumbled and looked up at him.<p>

He had brown hair with light brown eyes, a good head and half taller than her, but Mai had always been small. "Its my fault, I wasn't looking." Mai added and the boy chuckled. "Its quite alright, you've dropped your book." she sheepishly looked down at the floor, where she indeed, dropped her book.

The boy picked it up and handed it to her. "Sorry, my name is Mitsuki." Mai smiled at the boy, he looked familiar she just couldn't figure out why. "Its fine, my name is Mai," he nodded. "I have to go..." he trailed of and Mai smiled. "See you around Mai." he called as he walked off.

Mai looked at the boy, something about him was different. It wasn't a bad different but a good different. Sighing, Mai shook her head lightly and continued her walk home.

* * *

><p>Mai ran out her door, her suitcase flung behind her. "I truly am late this time." she stated shutting and locking the door and fled down the road. She brushed past people lightly and ran towards the office.<p>

"Your late." Bou-san stated in his best Naru impression and Mai laughed. "I know, sorry, late night, I was getting everything ready for Friday." he nodded and he put Mai's suitcase in the van and they climbed in. "Hiya everyone." Mai called and they grumbled out some sort of reply. Mai giggled and they set of towards the case.

I saw the huge building come into view. It had a huge name written above. Shinto Modelling Agency. I smiled. "Everyone, equipment while me and Bou-san meet with the client and then Bou-san, I want you too get them to base."

Everyone nodded as me and Bou-san stepped out of the car. Me and Bou-san walked up toward the building and saw a few people standing out side. "Ah, Miss Tozuki, nice to see you." I smiled, "Nice to see you too Mr Lang." he held out his hand and I shook it lightly.

"Welcome to Shinto Modelling, you know my name, this is Mrs Nikolai and one of our models, Sakura." he pointed to both woman and we nodded towards them. I bowed slightly. "This way to your room."

"Thank you." they turnt and head towards the building with us following. "Anything happen today?" I asked him. "No, not yet anyway." I nodded. "Psst, Mai," I looked up at Bou-san. "Yeah." he nodded towards two people standing not to far away. I stared.

What where they doing here and what about the other case I had left them?. "Oh, I forgot to mention, we have another team working with you, this is SPR. Similar names." he laughed and I smiled. "Yeah."

"Miss Tozuki, this is Mr Shibuya." I smiled up at Naru who had a smirk on his face. "Have we met?" I asked sarcastically. Naru somewhat chuckled. "I believe we have." I looked at the manager.

"Well, our room?" I asked and he nodded. "You will be right next to SPR."

"No problem." he smiled and I smiled and we pasted Lin and Naru. "Here." in side was a fairly decent sized room and two tables and a couch. "This is very good thank you." he nodded, "I need to find my other models for Mr Shibuya to interview." I smiled, "Could you send them here after, I would like to interview them as well" he nodded and swiftly left leaving me and Bou-san stood in the room.

"Right, Bou-san, get the others and the equipment up and running, then I want Ayako and Masako around sensing. John and Dausike setting up cameras and then Rei and Yasuhara taking temperatures while me and you set up the monitors." He nodded and then I laughed. Bou-san left and I stood in the room.

"Great." I walked over to the table and set down my folder. I took out my note book, turnt around and leant up against. "So, a few models injured, falling lights and ripped clothes, lights going out and then screams. Well." I closed the book with a snap and set it down on the table next to me. "Hmm, Poltergeist? Or Spirit."

"Mai, where do you want these?" I looked over my shoulder at Bou-san and the others. "On the table, Bou-san should have told you what to do, so can you get on with that. Bou-san start setting up the monitors."

"Yes Mai." I smiled. "Lets get this case over and done with."

* * *

><p>"Done." Yasuhara voice rang as he barged through the door. "Keep it down." Ayako hissed. I chuckled and looked at the model. "Your Name?" the woman snorted. "Janet James." I smiled. <strong>"Your English then."<strong> I asked in perfectly English.

The woman nodded in shock. **"Yeah,"**

"**What has happened to you?" **I asked. She looked down at her hands. **"I was modelling a new clothes line when, the lights went out. I asked what was happening but everyone was shouting and screaming so I couldn't hear anything, then I felt really cold. I then felt someone hitting me and I began feeling a lot of pain and then the lights turn on and I was...I was..." **I watched her burst into tears.

Masako and Ayako where at her side while John wrote down the last of what she had said. "Thank you." she nodded weakly and stood.

"Ayako, see Janet out please." Ayako nodded and walked the girl out. "Okay, everything is set up I want everyone walking around in pairs, no one is to be alone, is that clear?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"John your with Yasuhara, Rei your with Ayako and Masako, Dausike and Bou-san your are together as well, any questions?" I asked.

"Mai, who are you going to be partners with?" Rei asked.

"No one, I'm fine." I stated turning around and looking at the monitors. "Mai." Bou-san shouted. "What?" I asked staring at camera three. "Your not gunna be on your own. John and Yasuhara will be together, Masako and Rei will be partners and Ayako and Dausike will be partners, then that leaves me and you." I turnt to look at Bou-san.

"I'm perfectly fine and you know how much I have changed since three years ago. I'm not the same careless, stupid, danger magnet you all knew." I shouted. Bou-san glared which was different on Bou-san.

"Mai Taniyama, I am warning you." he stated coldly slamming his hands on the desk in front of me.

"Mai, just listen to him." Ayako mumbled. I stood, "I'm leaving the pairs as they are, I'm going to see if I can find anything, report back afterwards." I smiled over my shoulder as I made my way to the door and out into the hallway.

They all knew how different I was since three years ago. I had changed. I wasn't clumsy any more, I wasn't scared any more, I wasn't careless, I was a brave, smart girl who knew what she was doing. I wandered the halls, heading straight to camera three was wear all the mist was.

I come to the door and looked at the sign. Studio 3. That's where most of the activity was happening. I clutched the handle but pulled back fast. It was ice cold. I quickly opened the door holding onto the cold handle and let go one the door was open.

Inside the air wasn't better, it smelt and it was freezing. I couldn't see why we didn't see the changes at all. I walked in slowly looking around the room, it was misty but you could still see the outline of the camera's and the room. I wandered to the middle of the room and stood in the middle looking around. 'Okay' I thought.

I made my hands into a small heart shape and held it just under my chest. I began to whistle. The whistles cut the tension and silence in the room, like a hot knife through butter. I stopped whistling and began talking._**"L...O...V...and...E"**_

I paused and waited. The tension was high and it was getting to me, I better find out the name of the spirit quickly. "In the name of love, and in the name of the watch tower of the north, I call upon the spirit haunting this building, please come forward and show yourself to me, I will free you of your misery and give you the love you need to pass on."

I opened my eyes slowly. The room had gotten colder and the room more mistier. I couldn't hardly see anything now. "Hello?, If there is anyone in here please, show your self." I paused and tried to find my way out.

"I will not harm you, I will only help guide you to peace." I whispered. Nothing happened. I sighed.

"Fine, but please just tell me your name, let me understand your pain and your story and we can help." I asked. There was silence. I shuddered and felt something touch the back of my neck. "Fine, I will go to sleep but I-" before I knew it. I had collapsed on the floor and I was falling, deep, into a black hole.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW.<strong>

**Hmm, it seems Mai was lying she is a danger magnet. WOW.!**

**Anyway, sorry I took long to update and thanks for all the reviews. Gotta LOVE YOU.**

**Peace Out-** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	9. She Hates The English

_**Oh Yes.**_

_**Lets get this chapter on the road. Read ATHOURS NOTE at the end please. **_

_**Here is you wanted Chapter 8.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: She Hates The English.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, Aimi, lets get this shot again," the girl with long brown hair with deep green eyes nodded with a smile and began posing. She leant forward then backwards, then had a side on view. She changed her view a few times after every snap. <em>

_Her facial expressions also changed with every shot. Smiling faces, poised faces or straight faces. But, she looked amazing in every one._

"_You think she has done her time?" someone whispered from behind me._

_I looked over my shoulder at the man that just shouted and a man that was stood next to him. "Yes, we have new people coming in from England, they will replace her." _

"_But she is our best model." the man that whispered, stated._

"_Yeah, but they don't love her any more, they love English models." the person who shouted hissed and the looked up at Aimi who had finished and they both clapped. _

"_Bravo, Aimi, go change and then meet me in my office, I have something to tell you." Aimi squealed but then professionally nodded. _

"_Yes, Daiki," the man named Daiki nodded and then left with the man he was whispering to, I followed. _

_We came out of Studio three. 'No wonder all the activity's in there, that's her last photo shoot probably.' I thought as we turnt into a office. _

"_You can't do this, its out of order." the man shouted. Daiki laughed. "Its not, its for the agency, you can't change it, Aimi is not popular any more, the English are and we need to kick Aimi out to make ours better." I gasped and heard a small gasp behind me. _

_I walked over to the door not listening to Daiki and the man argue. Stood their was Aimi. She had heard it all. She ran her brown hair bouncing with every step she took._

"_Wait." I shouted but nothing happened. I ran after her, I followed her down the hall, turning a sharp right and she ran right to the end where Studio three is. _

_She isn't is she...I gasped. She is going to kill her self. She burst through the door as I stop by the door. _

"_Why." she whispers. "Why?" I reached out to her from the door but I knew I couldn't do anything. I pulled my arm back and I shut my eyes and when I re opened them, she was still there. _

_She hit the wall with her fists hard and the lights shifted. We both looked up at the lights as they began to fall. _

"_No." I shouted reaching out to her but she was already crushed._

_The image faded and images flashed up. News papers say. Famous Model Crushed Under Lights.  Then there was pictures of the female model. _

_Then a news paper came up. English models old. Japanese new. _

_I frowned, the English weren't so loved after all. I thought about it. _

_'If there is an English model now, and there are Japanese, does that mean..' I gasped at the thought._

_I needed to wake up to warn Naru, and tell Naru. I sat down on the floor. "I need to wake up, please. In the name of Love and the watch tower of the north, I ask you aid me in waking up. Please." I shouted. _

_I then felt dizzy, and lay down on the floor. My eyes slid shut and waited to be woken up._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai is so stubborn." Bou-san cursed. Ayako patted his shoulder.<p>

"Just leave it, we should be going around searching," Everyone nodded and split into their groups. Bou-san and Dausike head off towards the direction Mai went in.

"Okay, lets check Studio three first, as that was, or is, where all the activity happens." Dausike nodded and they opened the door. Bou-san looked around when he saw a body on the floor.

"Hey." he ran over.

He rolled the person on their backs and Mai was lay there. "Mai." they both shouted. "Dausike, go find the others, Mai, Mai" he shouted.

Bou-san picked her up and ran out the door Dausike going to other way. Bou-san walked past Naru and Lin ignoring them and going into their room. "Mai." he asked as he set her down.

He felt for a pulse and there was a nice beat. He let out a breath. "What happened?" Naru asked coldly. Bou-san looked up at the man. "I'll explain while Dausike gets the others."

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard faint voices and someone was touching my forehead. I snuggled closer to something and kept my eyes closed. I thought back to the dream and snapped my eyes open.<p>

I shot up and quickly scrambled till I was standing. "Mai, sit down, you've only just-" Bou-san said walking towards me but I brushed past him and head over to my note book.

"Mai." he warned from behind me while the others crowded around me. I looked down at all those how had gotten attacked. All English.

"Got it." I muttered and put the note book on the table.

"Here look," I paused and waited for everyone to come around. "Everyone who was attacked is English. I had a dream about a Japanese model dyeing, but before she died, they were going to kick her out of the modelling business because English models where in. So now she has a thing against English models and wants to kill them." I stated.

I looked at everyone they were nodding and finally understanding. I looked up towards the clock, it was 1:34 am.

"Its late, everyone should get some rest, everyone is to wake early tomorrow ready for exorcisms, John, Monk, you up for it?" I asked. I noticed Lin and Naru was also standing in the room.

"Yeah, but why don't we just exercise her now." I smiled and brought the note book up against my chest.

"Because, one its late and everyone is probably tired, two she has just shown me her death so I can understand it, I don't want to go upsetting her and three, we can use the one of the English models as bait tomorrow, but, not harming her at all. Has everyone got that." I looked around and they nodded, except Naru and Lin.

"Good, you can all go, rest." I turnt back to the table and then walked round it.

"What about you Mai?"Ayako asked. I smiled. "Oh, I'll be there later, and because we are finishing the case tomorrow we can do the All seeing eye Friday at my house."

"Mai, you need your sleep too." John said. I smiled over at the concerned blond. "I'm fine, just go and get some rest, I'm just cleaning up a few things." They all nodded slowly while I turnt around and looked down at the my note book.

'So this case was pretty easy, I want a nice thrilling case, something I can get hurt on, or something that catches me.' I thought. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. My back felt stiff, my head was pounding. I rolled my shoulders back in their sockets but that just made it hurt more.

I rolled the chair over to the monitors and looked at all the screens, they where all clear. I smiled and the spun round in the chair. I looked over at the door. Naru was leant against the door frame looking at me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked sweetly. He got off the frame and walked over to me. I was stunned by the action and just watched him. He walked round the table and leant against the table next to me.

"Very professional, you've changed Mai." he stated looking at out monitors. I smiled slightly. "I might have." I whispered.

Naru chuckled slightly. "So, after this case, are you ready to come back?" he asked softly, shocking me quite a bit. I laughed, "What ready to come back and hear your snarky comments and your drastic calls for tea," I paused and looked up at him as he looked down at me with a straight face. "I wouldn't be any readier."

I watched him, his face formed the small smile. The one have gave me ages ago, the one in a life time smiles. The ones Gene makes, but this was Naru, and his were better. Just like the time after the hex case at Yasuhara's school, the same small smile.

"Mai." I looked up at Naru. "Stop staring," I glared and then looked away and down at the book.

I just wanted to get this over with, I wanted to find my other sibling and complete our task, get it over and done with. I wanted to be able to pass the task. I ran my finger over the eye and then sighed.

"Mai, why don't you get some sleep." Naru stated and I shook my head. "I'm fine." I muttered and closed the book taping the cover.

'What was going to happen after I complete the task. Was my life just going to return to normal? Was I just going to grow old, and lonely and die? Was I going be a ghost hunter for the rest of my life along with the others?'

I shook my head getting all the bad thoughts out of my head. "That would never happen." I whispered. "What would never happen?" Naru asked, he must of heard.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, what would happen after I finished this task, or won't I finish it."

Naru just stared at me. "You'll be with your family of course," he said softly. I smiled. "Which one?" I asked standing and walking over to the door.

I paused at the door with my hand on the frame and looked over my shoulder at Naru, "My parents or you and the others."

* * *

><p><strong>I updated, I updated. <strong>

**DONT BE A SILENT READER. REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	10. Case Closed

**Nothing to be said, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Case Closed.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke when someone began to wake me.<p>

"Mai, its time." they whispered. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Masako. "Okay." I muttered and got out of bed. I quickly got ready and followed after Masako.

We walked down the hall in the agency. They gave us rooms to sleep in at the agency so it was easier. I sighed and turnt in to base, everyone was standing and waiting and I mean everyone.

Naru and Lin both looked up at me and the others stopped talking and looked up at me two. Bou-san and John where in the right clothing for the exorcisms.

I smiled. "Is everyone ready?" I asked and they all nodded. I nodded back and looked at Masako, "Can you lead them to studio three while I speak to Mr Lang, I have to inform him of exorcism in the studio first." she nodded and I left to find the manager.

* * *

><p>Mr Lang's Office.<p>

* * *

><p>I wandered to his office and found him on the phone, I knocked lightly with a smile and he looked up at me and nodded.<p>

"**I'm sorry Miss Jones, I will have to call you back,"** he paused.

"**Yes, thank you, goodbye."** He finished in English. I smiled, "Ah, Miss Tozuki, how can I help you?" he asked.

I smiled, "Well, we are doing a exorcism in Studio three today, then the investigation should be finished, I have just come to inform you." he smiled. "Thank you for your help and you are welcome to use Studio three, its free today anyway." I grinned.

"Thank you, I better get going, you know, to help." he chuckled and I giggled. "Thank you Miss." I nodded and turnt and left.

* * *

><p>Studio three.<p>

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the studio. "Right, I'm here, lets get this show on the road." I announced. They all nodded. "Bou-san, you go first." he grinned over at me, "Sure, Mai-chan" I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and stepped back with the others.<p>

They were all against the wall and I was slightly more forward. "Masako, where is she?" I asked and she closed her eyes.

"She is wandering around, but she seems to know we are in here and is on here way." I nodded.

"Note us when she is here then we can-".

"She's here." Masako shrieked as the temperature dropped. "Bou-san." I shouted and he nodded.

"Na Ma Ku Sa Bazaar Kun." **(A.N- I Don't know his chant, if someone would be kind enough to review it please, Many thanks.)** he repeated.

I stepped forward and they shouted from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and smiled and then looked at Rei and Dausike. I nodded to them and then turnt around. "Aimi, you are no longer of this world, please leave, we don't want to hurt you, and the first thing I'm going to do after this is to explain how you died and have Japanese models stay in the business." I shouted out.

Monk had stopped when I had began shouting and now was looked at me. A figure began to materialize in the corner. "Your a liar, you lie about everything." she shouted and I was pushed back. My back slammed into the wall and I slumped on the floor.

"Mai." people called out to me but I was already trying to stand. I stood and looked over at her, "Why would I lie, you showed me your death so I could help." I shouted, "I only want what's best, you move on now you will be able to see the change and you can see your family again." I shouted.

I watch her with determined eyes, she was thinking it over. "Your not lying are you?" she asked, her voice laced with how much she was unsure. I nodded, "I'm not," I smiled over at her.

"I will be able to see my family?" she asked and I nodded. "Oh, really, I well, please, do help the Japanese models, I don't want the same thing happening to them, that happened to me." she pleaded. I nodded and held onto the wall, the pain getting worse in my back. "I will." I croaked. She smiled, "Thank you."

We all watched her get engulfed in a bright yellow light. I sighed and my hand slipped and I fell to the floor. "Mai." they shouted.

"Mai." I looked up at Rei and Dausike. "I'm fine, just need some rest." I muttered. Rei laughed, "All you do it rest." I smiled faintly at her.

"Mai, don't go to sleep, you might have concussion." I chuckled. "Ayako, I hit my back not my head." everyone chuckled except the to emotionless knuckle heads. I grinned up at them and then winced and they all frowned.

"What?" I asked and they all sighed and shook their heads together. "I'm am fine you know, you would think, that you lot all thought I was a danger magnet." I said sarcastically and they all burst into laughter causing me to smile, Lin to have a small one to grace his lips and Naru to smirk.

* * *

><p>Later that day.<p>

* * *

><p>With everything pack and done with, we were stood in front of Mr Lang.<p>

"Well, thank you and what you have explained with help completely, we have already decided a new policy, we are splitting the company building in half having one side for English models and one side for Japanese but we will have photo shoots with them mixed." I smiled.

"That would be a good idea." he nodded and looked at the man next to me. "Thank you Shibuya-san, for your hard work." Naru only nodded and I smirked.

"Oh, and if anyone you know needs people like us, contact SPR as I will be closing down my office and joining SPR." the man grinned, "Of course." I nodded and we shook hands. He left us and we both walked back to the vans.

"Ah, case closed, now, the hardest parts next the, all seeing eye." I exclaimed. Everyone laughed. I grinned, "And a celebration." they all stared at me and I smiled.

"SPR is back together with more family members." and everyone couldn't help but laugh and smile. I looked around the group.

'Moments like this, is what I love the most about my job, its our family moments, that make everything count.' I thought.

"Mai, stop staring, your going to be left here and look like a loner." I looked over at Naru who was smirking and leaning against his van.

I sighed, "Whatever Naru." I turnt my back to him and then smiled over my shoulder, "I'll never be a loner." I shouted and ran round our van.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai will never be a loner, we will see ;D<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	11. The Ritual

**Its the chapter of the ALL SEEING EYE Ritual. Yipeee.**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.**

**mindless-love**

**horrorfanaddict**

**kekedia**

**cassiopeiaXSTAR**

**Malindorie**

**Lily Animelian Gu**

**black-snow31**

**Dayis**

**katie-bear**

**kasha7darkheart887**

**kashadarkling 350**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx**

**kashadarkleeash250**

**Nala Moon**

**celtyin.**

**Okay, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The Ritual.<p>

* * *

><p>This day came quick, she set the candles around the book and lit them as she went.<p>

Her hair high in a bun and away from her face. Her eyes determined to get this right and get this over and done with.

Her siblings helped by setting out herbs and all, and then they set out the chairs. Mai opened the book at the right page, ran her finger over the eyes quickly before she pulled her hands back.

"Okay, lets join hands." she whispered and her siblings responded with a nod and they joined hands.

It was like a séance but it was different because they weren't contacting a spirit they were looking for their brother. Bou-san, Ayako, John and Masako were on one side of the room and Naru, Lin and Yasuhara on the other. They all sat around in chairs, watching Mai's, Rei's and Dausike's every move.

This was very interesting for them. Mai looked at all of them before back at her siblings. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Mai asked and they nodded again.

Mai gulped and looked down at her book. The eye stood out and that's where the word or words would appear, right in the pupil.

"Okay, we went over this yesterday, lets go." Mai said again as she counted to three in her head. They all began to speak at the same time.

"_**In the name and power of the four corners we call forth the fourth corner." **_

Mai and Dausike paused.

"_In the name of peace and in the name of the watch tower of the east, I call forth my power to help find our fourth." _Rei stopped and Dausike continued.

"In the name of hope and in the name of the watch tower of the south, I call forth my power to help find our fourth." Dausike then paused and then Mai continued.

"**In the name of Love and the watch tower of the north, I call forth my power to help find our fourth." **They all took a deep breath, as Mai stopped.

"**_We the three corners of the four, call upon our demons to heed in our help, joined together we will complete our task set out before us and then rid us of this curse."_**

Mai watched her siblings and then lights began to flicker. Mai felt her power evolve around her. A pink glow was being emitted from her, Dausike had a light blue and Rei had a light yellow.

Together it look incomplete, they needed their fourth and they were going to find their fourth. They all then looked down at the book and watched sentences appear. It was faster than expected but they waited. It was blurry at first then became clear. Everyone stayed where they where as Mai leant forward to get a better look at the words.

Mai cleared her throat, "Your fourth is near, seeking isn't hard, and completing isn't either. Your fourth goes by the name Mitsuki Taniyama." she read out loud for everyone. She looked at her siblings, they were confused and by the looks of it a bit happy.

Mitsuki, where had she heard that name. It rung a loud bell in her head. The words then vanished and the candles stopped flickering and everything went back to normal.

They knew it was over. Those words that were there, that was their only clue to know who their brother was, his name. No description of him, no details. Did he have brown hair like all of them, brown eyes, blue eyes? They didn't know. They knew nothing. Nothing, zilch, Nada.

Mai sighed and leant back freeing her hands from her siblings grips. Mai looked between them and her gazed stayed on Rei, who smiled, "Mai, don't worry, we will find him, it won't be that hard." she stated.

Mai smiled and the others walked over. "Wow Mai," Bou-san muttered and Mai laughed. John and Masako both nodded, Yasuhara just smirked and Ayako turnt the lights on. She had a bottle of wine in her hand with a cheeky grin, "Time for a celebration?" she asked and everyone jumped up and ran over to her, except, Mai, Naru and Lin of course.

Mai only sighed again and shook her head and began to tidy away to the candles and the book. Her eyes searched the page for the name to just reappear again. Mitsuki. Mai just sighed, she knew it would come to her eventually. She could remember she had heard the name somewhere before but where from.

She picked up the book and walked over to her bedroom while the others chatted in the background.

Walking over to her desk, She lay the book down and ran her finger over the binding, then put the candles away. Naru had followed Mai and was leaning against her door frame,watching her. He thought she didn't he was there, but oh, she did.

"Naru, are you testing me or watching me to see if im up for the job or something?" Mai asked not looking his way, but she then turnt to him. He had a smirk on his face.

"No." he stated and she giggled before walking towards him. "Sure." she whispered before brushing past him and entering the front room again.

"Hey, Mai, lets play a game," Bou-san shouted from his seat on the sofa. They where all sat around with glasses and more wine had appeared, Mai giggled but then waved them off, "You guys can, pick a game, im just going to make some tea." she murmured as she saw them quickly get a game going straight away.

She head over to the kitchen well aware that Naru was following her again. "Tea?" she called over her shoulder as she heard the chair scrape against the floor. "Yes, please." she nodded and then was stunned, she looked over her shoulder at Naru. "Please?" she questioned and he nodded. She only smirked and turnt back to the cabinet to get out some tea.

She waited for the water to boiled before pouring it into the cups, stirring and then handing Naru his one. Mai looked over the small wall separating the kitchen and the front room. From the kitchen you could see the others. Lin was sat at the table with his laptop out, typing away what ever, probably the thing that had just done.

The others were all wrapped in a game laughing and smiling. Mai smiled at the sight and then glanced at Naru, he was watching them as well. But without the small smile on his face. "Join them." Mai whispered before heading towards her small study.

Naru only cleared his throat and chuckled. "Only if you do." Mai smiled and blushed. "I have work, but hey, I thought that was your job." she joked before leaving Naru to watch her go and suck on her amazing joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Best Ending I thought aha, LOL.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	12. Back At SPR

Chapter 11: Back At SPR.

* * *

><p>"Mai.."<p>

"Mai.."

"Mai.."

Mai grumbled and then slowly opened one eye. She had her head in her arms and was resting on her desk. 'I must of fell asleep.' she thought and looked up at who woke her. Naru stood there with his arms crossed across his chest with a smirk playing on his lips.

"We have a client in 2 hours, I want you up and ready to meet them, bring Rei and Dausike with you." Mai only grumbled and then muttered, "Why did I ever come back." and slumped in the seat. "Because you can't help but want to see me." came Naru's smooth reply.

Mai only glared at him and then sighed. Mai stood and brushed past him, "I'll be an hour and half," she called and head out into the front room. She gasped, everything was clean and everyone had gone. "I did it." Naru said from behind her, "You would of killed them otherwise." Mai glanced at Naru.

"Thank you."

~\/~

1 hour and a half later. Mai, Rei and Dausike were stood at the door of SPR. "This is our new office." Mai stated and her brother and sister nodded. Mai opened the door and stepped in side, Mai smiled and then went to shout hello when.

"Mai,Tea." Mai gaped and then began to grumble as she took her coat of- 'Jerk, Tea addicting, work-o-holic'. Rei only giggled at her sister while Dausike smirked. Naru came out of his office and nodded towards them both,

"Okay, Rei, you'll be sharing Mai's office while Dausike you got Lin's, Dausike you will become Lin's assistant, help him with anything, while Rei is Mai's assistant and Mai is my assistant along with Lin being my assistant."

Rei and Dausike looked at each other, as if to say. 'did you understand a word of that.' 'Nope.'

"Tea." Mai called as she wandered in with a tray of Tea. Naru only smirked and Mai rolled her eyes and then took her own of the tray and began to sip at it.

~\/~

After another half an hour of waiting or getting tea in Mai's case, the client finally arrived. "Welcome to SPR, you must be Asuma-san. I'm Mai Taniyama, Shibuya-san is waiting." the man smiled at Mai, he must have been 25. "Thank you sweet cheeks." with that he walked over towards Naru while Mai blushed and stuttered out a quick something about getting tea.

Naru seethed but calm down when he saw the client. "Okay, why do you need our help?"Naru asked while Rei and Dausike took notes along with Lin.

"Well it all started a few weeks ago, I could hear knockings and rapping sounds, but I didn't think nothing off it. It then quietened down a lot so I just took no notice of it until it set of again, but worse." That's when Mai came in with some tea and he continued.

"Chair where thrown about and things where written all over it red pen." Mai looked up, "What did it say'?" she asked beating Naru to the catch. "Curses never end." Mai frowned and then propped her head up with her fist and thought. Asuma-san chuckled and then Naru sighed, "Anything else."

Asuma-san nodded, "Yeah, people around in our villager and getting good and bad luck a lot. I mean, a few people, that are well hated have begun the disappear and then very loved ones are becoming more popular and rich." Naru raised and eyebrow and Mai snapped her fingers.

Everyone looked at her and then she looked down at her hands, that rung a bell along with everything last night. Her brothers name rung a bell and now this, was her mind on overdrive or something.

Nara glanced at Mai and then sighed, "Okay, Asuma-san, we have decided to take your case, please leave your details with my assistant and then prepare four rooms, one for a base, two for the boys and one for the girls, the boys being the bigger ones, but there are ten of us." Asuma eyes widened but he nodded and stood.

"Thank you Shibuya-san, it means a lot to me, my wife, and my two children." Naru nodded and Mai smiled at the man. "Sayonara." Mai called as he closed the door and then she flopped down on the sofa, she was just waiting for the call.

"Mai, Tea." she jumped back up and got to work. 'Next case, here we come'.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter but it was a filler.<strong>

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed.


	13. We Have Got To Stop

**I am so sorry. I had writers block, plus I was revising for two exams, ah. Hopefully I did well on them.**

**_IMPORTANT READ_ Anyway, I want to say this story is going very slow and I want some ideas, I do have one but I think its going to take ages to get there so can you pleaser review some ideas _THANKS._**

**'Kay, on with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: We should stop meeting like this.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm late." I groaned as I ran towards the office.<p>

_'My Name is Mai Taniyama, and I'm 19. I'm what you would call a ghost hunter.'_

I then stopped outside heavily breathing, my bag in my hand I was bent over trying to catch my breath. "Mai, your late, put your bag in the back and get in with Rei and Dausike." I looked up at my boss.

_'Yeah, that's him, Kazuaya Shibuya, aka, Naru, aka the amazing Oliver Davis, he is a jerk, loves tea and most of all, he is a narcissists.'_

"Yeah," I muttered and trudged over to the van.

_'I did use to own my own office, TPR, but after recent events, I moved back to SPR. Which comes to the next few people.'_

I put my bag in the back and then looked up at Rei and Dausike who were sat in the back of the van.

_'This is Rei Kazu aka Rei Taniyama and Dausike Hisashi, aka Dausike Taniyama, they are my brother and sister.'_

"Mai, are you always late?" Rei asked and I grumbled out some sort of remark, but I knew it was true and I watched Dausike smirk.

_'We only had found out nearly three weeks ago now, but we all had something in common, we all had physic powers'. _

The van door shut and I looked over at Naru, his normal stoic face and he had his black book in his hand as always. I sighed, it was going to be a long journey and not a nice one either.

"Ah, that feel good." I murmured as I stretched up. It was a hour journey, and it was a very long hour at that. We where stood in front of a small home but it was very big, according to the client

Rei and Dausike stood at my side and they where both gazing at the house. 'This is where the case begins.' I thought. We all walked up to the door and Naru knocked. A woman appeared.

"SPR I guess?" she asked in English and Naru put on his fake smile. "Yes, we are missing a few who will be here within the next hour." they lady nodded, she had black hair with brown eyes.

"Come in, my name is Kamiko, I'm Asuma wife, please, do make your self at home, I will send my two children up to meet you soon, and im assuming, you would want to interview them?" she asked and I was shocked that she knew this much.

"Yes, that would be great." Naru replied. I rolled my eyes and we followed her to a set of rooms. "Here is mine and my husband bedroom, our children's either side, yours opposite, your base in the middle, the two boys bedrooms on the right and the girls room on the left, the girls filled with four beds and the boys both filled with 3." Naru nodded as she open bases door.

"Is this okay?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, but is there a kitchen around?" I asked and she nodded, "Yes, let me show you." I smiled. "Sure."

I waved to the others as she led me back down the hall and back down the stairs. "The front room is here, dinning room down the hall and in here, is the kitchen." She opened the door and I stepped into the kitchen, normal and plain.

"Thank you, I have my own tea, but do you mind if I borrow the kettle?" I asked and she chuckled, "Only if you put it back." she joked and I laughed. "Yes, I will, thank you." she nodded, "I'll find the children, bye miss.." she trailed off and I smiled, "Mai Taniyama, but you can just call me Mai." she smiled. "Bye Mai."

I nodded and she left. I looked around the kitchen once more before leaving myself. I wandered back down the hall, up the stairs and down the hall again to the base. I stepped in side to see everyone gone except Naru.

"Mai, set up them shelves." I laughed and plopped down on the sofa, "Nope, you said we would run this together, I'm not putting up some shelves." he glared my way but I brushed it off and got out my leopard print notebook.

I wrote 'Case 1' and next to in brackets. 'At SPR'. I smiled and then began to jot down a few things, sights, smells, feelings. I read back over what I wrote, nodded and then closed the book. Right at that moment, the door opened and Rei and Dausike walked in carrying monitors with Lin, Bou-san and John behind them.

"Hiya guys." I called from my seat on the sofa and they looked at me. "Mai, why aren't you doing anything?" Bou-san asked. I grinned, "Because."

"Because what?" Dausike asked and I smiled. "Now it wouldn't be fun if I told you that." and I stood.

"Is Masako and Ayako here?" I asked. "No, we are just stood behind John for nothing." a snide comment came.

"Sorry, but did you just hear a old red haired hag say something comical?" I asked and Bou-san burst into laughter next to me. "Aha, very funny you smart arse." I grinned, "I may not be a smart arse but I am funny." and everyone laughed, except Lin who cracked a small smile.

"Lets get work, instead of chatting." I glared at Naru and then sighed, "I'm going round to have a good feel of the place, see ya." I called over my shoulder as I left, and with that, I began the new case.

I stopped outside base. I felt something, but I didn't know what to do. I sighed and went to open the door when it opened it self. I bumped into some one's toned chest and stumbled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I mumbled and looked up and the said person. Its was him. Again. "I think we have to stop meeting like this." I stated and the boy laughed.

"Well, isn't it Mai, from the other day," I smiled, "Oh, next time Mitsuki, watch were you walking." he smiled and I smiled, "So you know each other?" I looked around him and saw everyone else there, I had forgotten.

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Yeah, I was walking, home I think it was one day, thinking about...anyway I bumped into him and we keep bumping into each other every so often." he chuckled and I grinned.

"Oh, well, Mai, this is my daughter, Nobuko." a small timid girl with hair like mine and brown eyes like mine stepped forward. She actually looked quite like me. "Hi." she whispered and I stepped forward and bent down to her leave, "I'm Mai, your very cute." she grinned up and me and then smiled.

"Really." I smiled at the girls quick personality change. "Yeah. Honest." Nobuko grinned and I smiled. "Okay, back to work Mai," I looked up at Naru and nodded. I felt a tug on my top and I looked down at Nobuko, "Yes?" I asked and she smiled.

"Will you come play with me later?" she asked and I nodded, she began to jump about and Kamiko laughed, "Okay, Nobuko, lets leave them to get to work, Thank you again, Shibuya-san." Naru nodded and I smiled, "Bye Mai." Nobuko whispered and I smiled, "Bye." I looked up at Mitsuki who winked and I smiled.

Kamiko, Nobuko, and Mitsuki all left and I stood before the others. "So, did you get a good 'feel' of the place?" Dausike mocked and I threw a pencil at his head as I sat down at the table, with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Yes, actually." I watched the others look at me. "Its something, but I don't know what, and by its aura and vibe, it doesn't like me." I frowned as I jotted that down as well.

"Okay, Bou-san, John-san, set up them camera's, here, here and here." Naru stated as he pointed to each room. "Masako-san and Ayako-san, walked round and see if you can sense anything." He also stated them turnt to Rei and Dausike.

"You two set up camera's here, here and here, while me and Mai, will take temperatures. Is that clear with everyone." I stared at Naru when he said we would be taking temperatures but ill let it slide, for now. I glanced round to see everyone else nodded and I sighed closing my notebook and then putting it under my arm.

"Lets go then." Naru nodded, took the thermometer and clipboard and followed me out the door.

"So, last room right?" I asked Naru as it took us half and hour just to do the whole house. "Yes." I nodded as we walked into the last room. I stood by the door as he took the temp, this was the room I hated when I walked round earlier.

I didn't want to step any further into the room.

Naru looked up at me and I quickly looked away around the room, it had something to do with this room. I sighed and then felt something brush my hand. I pulled my hand up and then sighed, I must have just brushed it against the door frame.

'MAI, get out of there now.' Inuyasha shouted in my mind. I was too shocked to here him when I was pulled. I was pulled towards the centre.

"Mai." Naru shouted. I was scratching at my wrist, someone had a hold. 'Mai.' Inuyasha shouted as my mind, went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY!, REVIEW...REVIEW...REVEIW.<strong>

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	14. I'm Awake

**NO COMMENT.**

**Thanks for reviews. Keep them coming.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: I'm Awake.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No, don't" I shouted as I ran, well I was running, running away from what was chasing me. I knew what was chasing me and it wasn't scary. <em>

_I couldn't see, but, I knew where I was going, I couldn't see it was to blurry. It was one of the people from the village, that hated people like me and earlier that had come to our home. The home where me and other people like me lived and began to slaughter, my kind. _

_They beat us, killed us and raped us. They where nasty villagers and we hated them, but we would never use our powers to hurt them. We use our powers to help, be kind and grateful, not for evil things. But there was one thing wrong, everything was fuzzy and distorted. _

"_Eumi, don't you run from me witch, witches with powers like you deserve to die." they shouted. I suddenly stopped and that's when I couldn't hold on, a feeling of sadness, angriness. More emotions flooded through me as I felt it all build up. _

"_No." I whispered regain conciousness of what I was doing. I was letting all me powers out, I didn't want to do that, I could hurt someone. _

"_See, you evil witch, look at the power, I'm going to kill freaks like you." and that's when I let all the feeling inside out, and the image faded. _

_I stood in darkness, I looked down at my hands. "What happened?"_

"_Your other power, its disappearing." I glanced over my shoulder at the voice and two men stood, and I knew them both. One stood in his normal jeans and black shirt while to other stood in his black suit with a dark blue shirt. _

"_Inuyasha, Gene. " I murmured. They both smiled at me. I frowned, "What do you mean, my other power is disappearing?" I asked and Gene sighed, "Because of your curse and your job, its over powering your other power and its disappearing."_

_I nodded slowly and then gasped, "You mean," _

"_Yes Mai, you won't have any more dreams...or see Gene again." I looked down at my hands. "I...I...but." _

"_Mai, I know its hard but, you need to do this." Gene murmured. I looked up and saw he was stood in front of me. "I can't...I can't let you go, what about Naru, what about me?" I asked and he smiled, "I will always be around when you need me, but, _you_ just won't hear or see me any more." I nodded slowly. _

_Gene sighed as I let a few tears fall, I flung my arms around him and sobbed, "Gene." I sobbed and he hugged back as he rubbed my back. I was really going to miss dreaming and miss Gene. _

"_But, before that, we need to speak with you, for some reason your power is growing, you job power, we think its because you are so close to the date of the deadline or, your near your fourth. But, you are going to have to explain everything to Naru." I pulled back and glared, "Why me, I know you speak to him." He smiled softly, "Because its your problem,"He stated, "So," I grumbled looking away. _

"_You need to tell him that your losing your other power and that your other one is growing, and you need to tell him why you have been asleep for 2 weeks, and-" I cut Inuyasha off. _

"_2 WEEKS," I shirked. _

"_Yes Mai, two weeks, but don't worry, we will explain everything, lets just sit down", and we did, just that._

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

* * *

><p>The SPR team once again was sat around Mai, ever since that fateful night in the room, she had been unconscious. They had finished the case fairly quickly, it was only a ghost haunting them because of their powers, their family was a family full of mediums, and the ghost hated people with weird powers.<p>

Ayako sighed as she ran her hand through Mai's hair once again. Bou-san at her side, holding her hand, John and Masako where going to get drinks while, Yasuhara and Lin spoke in quiet and Naru sat at Mai's side staring at her.

Ayako could see in his eyes, worry, confusion, sadness. Lin had told them the whole story. Naru loves Mai, but because of his big pride he won't admit it. He had told them about the whole three years they where in England, and boy did Naru need Mai, like Mai needed Naru.

Ayako sighed and brought her hand back. She leant her head on Bou-san's shoulder and lightly closed her eyes. Bou-san laid his head on hers as he watched Mai, why had it always had to happen to her.

The door opened slowly and John poked his head in, he had four drinks in his hands, while Masako held three. John handed three to Lin, Naru and Yasuhara while Masako handed two of hers to Bou-san and Ayako, who had sat up after hearing the door open.

"Has the doctor come yet?" John asked, "No," Bou-san replied.

John sighed, he felt really bad and sorry for Mai, she always we getting into trouble and with all this, it was hectic. Rei and Dausike where with their families, they where busy all day and wasn't coming up until later, they just wanted to be with their sister but they had to also make time for their other family.

The door opened again and the doctor poked his head in, "Sorry, but visiting times have been deducted, we need to do a lot of tests as this is the 2 week, I am very sorry." Ayako sighed, she knew too much, she knew this was coming but she would of thought it would have been tomorrow. Everyone stood and said their goodbyes to Mai as they left.

Not following, Naru stayed behind as the nurse shut the door, for the past week, he had asked for them to be all cleared out, and only Lin knew, he would always cover for Naru.

The nurse would make up some excuses, but they where real excuse, because Naru had told them they had a doctor in their group. Naru just wanted to be close to Mai.

He didn't want to admit it, because of his pride but inside he had something deep for Mai. Naru sat down on the chair and moved it forward, he picked up her hand and rubbed along her knuckles with his thumb.

He knew she hated him and he wanted to change that, he wanted to see her happy around him again, to see her smile around him again, that was Mai, his Mai. Naru knew he never showed emotion ever since Gene died, but since he had met Mai it had all changed, it was so different now.

"Mai, its me. Naru." he whispered. He grew fond of just sat here speaking to her.

"Its been two weeks since...that day, I...feel bad..I should have never taken you to do the temperatures, I mean. This is so my fault." he sighed and looked down at their hands that where intertwined.

Her hand felt perfect for his hand, it was like it just fit in his hand. He looked up at her pale, calm face, even now, she still looked beautiful. Naru knew she would have changed when he came back after three years,but this was something else.

She wasn't the annoying person she was, she was one year younger than him, beautiful and very mature, but she was still his very old Mai. "Mai, I just want you to be awake again, to be happy, to be awake, to be smiling, that's what I...that's what I...that's what I love about you." he whispered.

He heard the door opened, the nurses did have to do the test but visitors where aloud to stay but Naru took it as his time to leave. "I'll come back in five." she said seeing he was going to leave.

Once Naru heard the door shut he bent over Mai's form. "Goodbye Mai," he whispered and kissed her forehead before rubbing her knuckled once more, then letting her hand drop back down to her side and slowly walking out of her room.

* * *

><p>Back to Mai.<br>Mai POV.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, my powers are fading but because of the encounter with the ghost they progressed faster." they both nodded, "And I have been unconscious for two weeks, and during this time my powers have been shutting down." they nodded again<em>

"_Right, that's all I have to tell them." they nodded again. "Well, at least say something." I grumbled and Gene chuckled. _

"_Mai, don't worry." I nodded and he smiled, "Well, your power are nearly gone, as you can see." Gene feet where beginning to disappeared. _

"_Gene" I whispered and he drew me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Mai." he whispered and I nodded, "I'm going to miss you too." he hugged me tighter and then I let go. _

"_Bye Mai." I smiled and I closed my eyes. "Goodbye, Gene" I whispered before, I felt the familiar feeling of waking up out of one of theses dreams, which will be that last time. _

_I felt a pang of sadness when I knew this would be my last dream. I sighed, well, now my mind is fully focused on my job, but with that thought, I let me eyes flutter open._

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The nurse opened to door to Miss Mai Taniyama's room when she heard the monitor pick up, it was doing that every night, but when she opened the door, she saw it was higher than normal.<p>

"Help." she shouted and ran over to the girl, doctors ran in and they began investigating.

"She is waking." a doctor shouted, "Take the oxygen out and get the machines sorted." nurses nodded and they began sorting it out.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt things be pulled away from me and things moved about, my eyes slowly opened and I was blinded by a light.<p>

"Sorry, darling, I have got to check your eyes." said a woman doctor.

"Yeah, she seems fine, let her wake up everyone." I let my eyes adjust and soon I was able to see clearly, "Where am I?" I asked and the woman doctor smiled.

"I'm Doctor Scott, and you, have just woken up out of a two week coma, I'm just going to phone your family, while the nurses run a few more tests" I nodded and she smiled.

"Oh, And Welcome and Hello to Tama Hospital" I nodded and she left.

* * *

><p>Normal POV.<p>

* * *

><p>Dr Scott strolled down the hall to the reception with her patients contact details in hand. Dr Emerson was the be round to check on her patient soon and she also had better call her family. Dr Scott smiled at the Sister at the desk before picking up the phone and dialling the first number.<p>

* * *

><p>Naru POV.<p>

* * *

><p>The phone rang from next to me and I sighed and reluctantly lay my book face down on the desk and picked it up. "Hello, Mr Kazuaya Shibuya."<p>

'Hello, this is Doctor Scott, Miss Mai Taniyama's Doctor." I sat up at bit. "Yes, is she alright?" I asked worry filled my tone but I wished it didn't.

'Oh, yes, she is fine, perfect, Mr Shibuya, Miss Mai, has just woken up."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of Naru's small moment? Review?<strong>

**So Many POV Changes! HAHA.  
><strong>

**Oh, Halloween is soon so look forward for the Halloween special I might right.**

**Peace Out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	15. The Fourth

Chapter 14: The Fourth.

* * *

><p>Mai POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the doctors run test on me, It was scary. I never knew what it would be like to have all these test done on me before. "Ah, Miss Taniyama." I looked up at a new doctor that had appeared.<p>

"I'm Dr Emerson, and you obviously know Dr Scott, do you know where you are?" he asked. I nodded, "And do you know why you were asleep for two weeks?" he asked. I smiled, of course I knew the real reason, but I couldn't go telling these people.

"I was knocked out?" I asked and he sighed, "Yes and no, we were told you where doing an investigation with your team and was knocked unconscious after a fateful fall." I stared at him, "So I was knocked out?" I asked again and he sighed, "If you want to put it like that then yes." I nodded.

"You have been asleep for two weeks, do you have any aches or pains anywhere?" he asked and I shook my head. "Okay, I will see you in three hours to check your okay and we might let you go, and your family and friends have been informed that you are awake and are on their way." I smiled,

"Thank you." he nodded and left with Dr Scott and the other nurses while I sat on my own, waiting for the others.

* * *

><p>"Mai," they all shouted as they barged in. I smiled at all of them and slowly sat up. "Hey guys." Ayako hugged me hard and I smiled at all the others, even Naru, who was staring. I inward sighed, I knew it was going to be hard telling him.<p>

"So Mai, did you have any dreams while you slept?" Bou-san asked and I shook my head, "Nope, none." he slowly nodded and I smiled slightly, I hated lying.

"What happened, after, you know what?" I asked. They all looked around before looking at me, "Well," Ayako spoke up, "We took you to the hospital after three days and finished the case in five days, Kamiko, Nobuko and Mitsuki are all fine, we found out they all had powers, but they where worried about you, Rei and Dausike here came to visit you when ever they could get away from their family's." I smiled over at Rei and Dausike who were sat on either side of the bed.

I then grinned, "Guys, why don't you get a drink, its like, 2 in the morning," they all nodded and stood. I watched them all leave, but Naru was the last one.

"Wait." I stated and he looked over his shoulder. "I need to speak with you, its about my powers..." I paused and looked out the window.

"And Gene." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"So I won't be able to see Gene any more and I don't have any dreaming powers, that's why I was asleep for two weeks because my body was letting my powers go." Naru just stared at me and then nodded. I nodded back and rested back into my pillow.<p>

"Mai, I expect you to come straight back to work, we have a client in four days." I only nodded, that was Naru for you. "We are back, and with a friend." Bou-san exclaimed opening the door.

I smiled and then Naru moved. 'That's nice, no thank you or, get well just plain old Naru.' The others sat around me while I watched another person appear.

"Mitsuki, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled, "Oh nothing, I just came here to see my sister, that's all." My jaw dropped and that's when I knew, this was it.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG. He is the fourth.<strong>

**Read AND Review.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	16. The Start

**Back... and with the next chapter. **

**Thanks to my reviewers and readers, keep the review coming and answer the questions at the bottom, many thanks.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Start.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sister..." I stuttered. Everyone nodded. "Your the fourth." I stuttered. They all nodded.<p>

That's when it clicked. "Your name is Mitsuki."I whispered and he nodded and then I smiled. "Nii-sama" I whispered and he gave me a hug.

'This was it, this was it' I thought.

"Your power, its faith and the watch tower of the west." he nodded and smiled. "Mai, we are all together." Rei said from beside me. I grinned and nodded. I looked down at my hands, "I better start explaining what's going to happen now." I murmured and everyone looked at me.

"Like Aunt Sakura said back at the first case, this isn't going to be easy and they failed, but we might not." they all nodded and I looked towards SPR. "I'm also going to need my 'family's' help." I stated putting more emphasis on the family part and they all nodded.

"But first, I want to get out of this bed and out of this hospital, I hate hospitals." I grumbled crossing my arms and they all smiled and then laughed and I let a small smile grace my lips.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I was released from the hospital and I was grateful. We were all sat around my front room while I came in with the tea. I gave everyone there teas and then sat in front of the fire to face everyone with the book next to me.<p>

"Okay, I might as well start with the bad parts. from now on, if we are apart we could be effected physically, getting hurt, falling ill that sort of thing, so we might need to all move in together to avoid that. We also need to be careful on cases, in the book its says we become very sensitive to spirits and become a spirit magnet."

"Not like you not one already." Bou-san snickered from next to me and I whacked him around the head with the book.

"Ayako is rubbing of on you." and this time both me and Ayako hit him. "Ow."

"Anyway, now we are all together we can start joining our powers and learning how to complete the task. In the book there are blank pages, see." I flickered through the book and saw the surprised faces they had written on their faces.

"To see how to complete our task we must combine our powers to make the writing appear,"

"Alright lets do it." Dausike and Mitsuki cheered and I shook my head. "First we need to learn how to mix and join our powers and that takes, roughly, three weeks. Today's date the 16th of March, meaning we have," I began counting the days in my head.

"About 74 days until we have to complete the task which gives us 10 weeks and 5 days." they all nodded and I continued.

"Three weeks to get out powers joint together and then it says about three weeks to be able to get all the writing back, then we have 4 weeks to find the situation and complete it before we fail," I looked at my siblings and watched them nod determination in their eyes. "So, are we all ready?" I asked and they nodded.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Mai." I looked up from the sink to see Naru leant up against the door. "Tea?" I asked and he shook his head. "We have a client tomorrow, and you say that you will become sensitive to spirits then are you sure you are going to be safe on the case?" he asked.<p>

I stood their stunned, Naru, the tea addicting, self absorbed, work o holic narcissist is worrying about mine and the others safety. "Wow...ah, I mean, yeah." he stared at me before nodding. I smiled and turnt back to washing up.

"Ne, Naru, can you still-ah." I jumped when I felt arms come around me. "Mai." he whispered. I stood their stunned. "Naru, what are you doing?" I asked a blush spreading across my face. I glanced towards the others to see they where to absorbed in the game.

"Mai." he whispered again and that's when it hit me. It wasn't Naru, Naru had just suddenly become possessed. 'When, how, why?' I thought. I opened my mouth to shout when the possessed Naru spun me round and pressed his lips over mine.

I looked into his dull eyes as he continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes and thought to Inuyasha, 'Help, please help.' I thought but didn't get through and that's when I got it. I pushed Naru back with all my force and glared.

"Inuyasha, get out of his body now." I hissed and Naru smiled, but it wasn't his, it was Inuyasha's.

"Mai, your such a spoil sport." I glared, "The whole time?," he sighed and shook his head. "Only when I asked for your safety, but I mean, I acted as best as I could." I glared again.

"You really need to get a hobby Inuyasha." I muttered and turnt back to the sink and he put Naru's arms around me again. "Come on Mai, you know you like it." I stood still. I let my bangs cover my face and murmured, "Why are you messing with my feelings Inuyasha, please, just get out of his body and leave me alone." I muttered and Naru took a step back.

"Mai." Inuyasha muttered and I shook my head, "Leave." I hissed and smashed the plate down and this time the others heard. "Leave." I stated again.

"Mai, what's going on." Bou-san asked as watched the blood run all over my hand. "Inuyasha, I won't say it again, leave Naru's body and go back." I stated and then I watched Lin catch Naru before he hit the floor.

"Mai.." Ayako trailed off. "I'm not explaining, I need so time." I wrapped a tea towel around my bleeding hand and went into my study, leaving the others stood there.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock at my door as I finished wrapping my hand. "Come in." I answered and picked up a pen. Naru opened the door and stepped in and closed it behind him.<p>

"Naru," I stated and he just stared. "We have a client tomorrow and I wanted to keep you off the case." I stared, 'Now this was Naru'.

'Naru would never be concerned, only if it effected his work, he wouldn't care for our safety so he is just taking us of the case.'

"I reckon we will all be fine," Naru just stared. "Mai, if you are going to be a big danger magnet and then plus the other three, wouldn't it be better to take you of the case?" he said coldly and I sighed and put the pen down.

I leant back in the chair and stared at him before sighing, "Yes, it would be best for us to be taking of the case, But, and I mean a big but," I muttered before continuing. "Who would make your tea, and you would be three people short, bring us along would be a whole lot better, even if I don't have my powers no more." he stared.

"Powers or not Mai, I do want you lot at the case." I smiled and stood, "You forgot see, I thought when we merged that I would still go on the cases,"

"Mai, you are not going." I sighed, I knew for well, it would come to this, and it was in record time as well, it had only been one case together, but I wasn't even involved.

"I was lucky I kept the other office, if you don't like it Naru, then I wouldn't mind if we split again." I stated. He glared hard. "What do you mean Mai?" he asked.

I walked round my desk and past him to the door. "I mean, I am going to start TPR up again, if you don't want me on this case again fine, but I do Ghost Hunting for a living and I intend to keep it up, with or without you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh...<strong>

**How was Inuyasha able to get out?**

**Why was he messing with her feelings?**

**How will the training go?**

**AND**

**What, Mai's starting TPR up again?**

**REVIEW on what you think?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	17. TPR or SPR which one?

**Hiya back and with answers to you reviews from the last chapter and to moan. **

**I got my first flame.**

**Anyway, reviews.**

**Kaftu-** If you read the bottom bits, you would see its not a crossover, I merely used the names. No ones OCC, Mai is a very sensitive girl, a hyper one two, you must not have actually watched the animé. If you don't like my story fine, but you don't need to tell me to stop writing. ILL CONTINUE TO WRITE THANK YOU..!

**Okay, end of moan, the rest of you reviews**.

**YeahhhBuddy,** -Thanks for the REVIEW.

**Dayis- **All is to be revealed in this chapter. Why is he messing with her feelings?, That, will come later, but thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter and then rest o the story.

**Okay, thanks for the REVIEWS. On with the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: TPR or SPR, which one?<p>

* * *

><p>I wandered into the front room, it was the morning after I had explained everything and I was waiting on the others, they where all moving into my house, me and Rei where going to be sharing my room while the boys had the guest room.<p>

I sighed and walked into the kitchen, I put the kettle on and then heard the phone ring. I glanced at the kettle and then left to get the phone. It rang again and I groaned, 'Sheesh', I thought. I glanced at the number and sighed, "Hello?" I asked.

"Mai."

"What do you want Naru?, I'm busy,?" I asked. "Why are you being like this?" he asked and I sighed, "I want to do the case, it's simple, if you won't let me, then I'm starting TPR up again." I stated and he sighed.

"Mai, don't do this." I frowned, "Do what Naru, live my life?" I asked and then ended the call. I walked away trying to calm myself when the phone rang again, I looked down on it and just rolled my eyes, ended the call and threw it on the sofa.

Naru had always put me down in some way, even if I did, and I mean did love him there was no way I was going back, I mean, I was my own person now and I was here for a reason. I walked back in for the kettle to begin whistling so I took it of the stove and then began to poured myself out a tea when the phone rang and the door went.

"Jeez." I half shouted. I picked up the phone and pressed the green button as I opened the door.

"What?" I asked into the phone as Rei, Dausike and Mitsuki smiled. I pointed to the phone, mouthed to come in and then began to walk off. "Mai, you are living you life." I sighed, "Yeah, I'm a living breathing human, what ever, but I need to make a living my earning money and working, but not working a case, isn't-"

"You'll get paid anyway."

I pulled the phone away and stared at the phone like he was crazy, I shook my head and put it back to my ear. "Really?" I asked and he sighed. "All you need to do is file the paper work, that's late and clean the office, it needs cleaning and the store room needs sorting." I sighed, "Fine, whatever, I'll be in with the other later, we are busy."

"Good, thank you Mai, goodbye." the phone clicked and I pulled back to stare at in disbelieve and disgust. 'What did I just do.'

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>"Done" Rei shouted and I giggled, I had taken us over two hours to get everything sorted in this room so we walked in to check on the other two. "You two done?" I asked and they both smiled.<p>

"Nearly.." Mitsuki commented. Mitsuki was the last one, the fourth, our fourth. I looked at them three, it was the four of us together now. "Right, we need to get down to the office and get things sorted, I know I said everything last night, be he seems he is changing his mind and is paying us to clean and sort out the office," they all groaned and I giggled.

"What ever, lets just get ready to go, I'll go put the kettle on," and that's what I did.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Why?" I muttered and sat down.<p>

"Your the one who took up the offer, your the one that wanted to start TPR up again." I sighed and nodded, "I am, I'm just not telling him." I muttered.

"Why are you starting TPR back up anyway?" Dausike walked in and sat opposite me and Rei, Mitsuki right behind him.

"Two reasons." I said holding up two fingers. "First." I took away one.

"I wanted to get back at Naru, be nasty, he has always had been nasty and I had have enough of it, and then when he made his surprise appearance and came back, I got annoyed, real, annoyed." Rei patted my hand and I gave her a determined and soft smile and she gave me a grin back. "The other?" Mitsuki asked and I sighed.

"Training." I paused. "We need something to help with our powers. As you may no, Inuyasha had been able to possess Naru last night and has been able to get out of my mind." the all gaped. I sighed. "Anyway, if he can get out, that means yours can get out too." Rei grinned and I just sighed, again.

"So?." Mitsuki paused to look around at everyone and then settled his gaze on me. "When are we starting TPR up again?" he asked and I merely ran my fingers through my hair and then picked up my luke warm tea to sip. "Hmm, maybe next week, I want you all to get settled in first. The book says the first week of being together is hard. Being separate hurts, and our powers and finally beginning to build up, the deadline is not soon." I stated and they all gave me a knowing nod.

"Anyway, lets get back to work, if he is paying us we better get the most out of it." Dausike laughed while Mitsuki and Rei just smiled. I playfully hit Dausike and he chased me into the other room. It was nice to know I had other siblings and it was nice to that they all cared.

And I cared for them too.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW, <strong>

**What will happen next? **

**All their guides might appear? You don't know.**

**REVIEW what you think?**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	18. Meditating

**BACK.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xSapphirexRosesxFanx-<strong> _Thanks for the review and I know._

**Kashadarklingleeash350- **_Thanks, love your reviews._

**Dayis-**_ I know Naru needs a lesson taught, aha. All is to be revealed in the next two chapters. Thanks for the review._

**Well, thanks to my readers as well, REVIEW. I love to hear from you and what you think.**

**Any OWTS. (On with the Story.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Meditating<p>

* * *

><p>When it came 8:00 at night I called it the end of the day and we set off home. Naru and the others where at the case and they where staying there for hopefully just a week. Lin called to make sure everything was alright and that we had done everything Naru had said and we did, I mean, we had nothing else to do.<p>

Once we got home I decided that we should have something to eat first and then we can being to meditate, that helps our powers build up and being together helps. This is where we are now, eating something.

"So, meditating, what's it just do?" Rei asked. "Well." I started, "You can begin to relax and let your power flow through you, and just do that for a hour or so, so we will get an timer out. It also says with in a week of meditating we can start to communicate with our demons in our mind."

"But Mai, you already can do that, and he can possess someone." Dausike stated and I nodded and put some rice in my mouth. I held up a hand, swallowed the rice and then sighed. "I no, I think it maybe because of my other power, well, the one I did have, I think it made our connection stronger, so." they nodded after thinking about it and I just smiled.

"Anyway, you lot done?" I asked and they nodded. I stood, "You lot go get some candles, dim the lights and set out 4 pillows on the floor. Use the compass on the table to set them in north, south, east and west and then sit in your right one, while I go wash these up." they nodded and stood, and walked around to set everything up.

I picked up everyone's plates and then took them over to the sink and began to wash them up. 'I will start up TPR in tomorrow, after doing everything and I mean everything today, I can start it up tomorrow. I will call John and Masako tomorrow and see what they say and the call Yasuhara and see if he wants to help.' I grinned and put a wet plate on the dryer.

'Perfect' I thought. I washed another plate and the put it on the drainer/dryer.

'What about Ayako ad Bou-san, what would they think?' I thought, 'They would hate it if I didn't involve them, but knowing them two, they would be exactly like Naru, tell me not to.' I sighed and placed the last plate on the drainer and then began to wash the utensils.

I looked deep into the water while I was washing, 'Would they be okay with it? How would they react?' I took in a deep sigh.

"Mai, where are the candles?" Rei asked from behind me. I blinked and felt a tear run down my face, "Oh, second draw down in my study, there should be eight. Give everyone two and set the up in front of them on the table."

"Sure." I heard her leave. I put the utensils on the drainer, unplugged the plug and then dried my hands. I quickly wipe the tear that was bye my nose and sniffed before putting on a small smile and heading out to see how they had done. "Hey." I said and they looked up.

"Mai, look, we have set everything out we are just waiting for- Ah, the candles." I looked beside me to see Rei grinning from ear to ear, with the candle packet in one hand and a book in the other. I looked away and then sat on the pillow that represented the north as it was opposite Dausike who represented the south, Mitsuki sat on the left of Dausike and the right of me and Rei sat down on the last pillow.

She put the book down on the floor next to her and then gave everyone two candles. I set mine up on the table. These candles where thick, but not that thick, they where able to stand up and where about 12 cms high. I lit mine and then handed the match boxes to Mitsuki. Once everyone's was lit I let out a small breath. My candle flickered and then went back to normal.

"I want you to think about your power, think about what colour it is, or what you would like it to be. See if you can see it in any form and then concentrate on it." they nodded and I closed my eyes and relaxed all my body.

"Breathe in for 4 counts, and then out for 8, In through your nose and out through your mouth."i whispered and then began to concentrate myself. I breathed in and out accordingly and then watched darkness began to ripple slowly like someone was shaking a bit of very thing fabric and it was making a wavy motion.

The black soon turnt to a light pink and then with every wave it went dark to light, it was soothing. I imagined it floating around my body, touching my arms and weaving around my neck. I then watched it take a physical for of a love heart, it had a light pink glow to it as the heart was a darker pink.

I took a deep breath and then just watched the love heart, it began to pulsate, very slowly. A beat every four seconds. A nice steady beat, it then began to slowly stop and the wavy material appeared again. I focused on my breathing a bit more and just looked at the image in my head.

In for four counts.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

And out.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three..._

_Four..._

_Five..._

_Six..._

_Seven..._

_Eight..._

I just focused on my breathing. I then stopped and began just to think about what my task might be.

_Was it to help one of them to find love? Was it to help Ayako and Bou-san out? Was it to watch out for Masako and John? Was it to love my brothers and sisters?_

_How could I find love of a situation when I don't know what situation it would be?_

I heaved a sigh and watched the wavy fabric waver and go a bit black but once I controlled my breathing again, it went back to normal. I took in a deep breath and just focused on my demon. I need to talk to him and if he was able to possess someone and talk to me know then I want to know, fast.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mai, Mai."<em>

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was sat back at the Sakura tree and Inuyasha was next to me. 

"_So, care to explain." _I whispered and keep my eyes looking ahead. _"How do I start?"_ he asked and I just glanced at him.

"_Fine. First, how where you able to possess Naru like that? Second, how are you able to speak like that? And Thirdly, why did you use Naru?"_ I asked in a whispered so quiet I thought he wouldn't hear me.

"_Ah, okay, like you said to the others, its your powers, they did give you an advantage and you knew about this book and this power before any of them. It also give me the advantage as well, I was the first to be able to speak to you like that and to be able to possess someone. Secondly, like I said, your powers, gave me the advantage and when the others are ready, the same thing will happen to them. Thirdly, I...i don't know, I thought it would make you happy, but I guess not." _he muttered and I glared at him.

"_How would this make me happy?" _I asked and he turnt to look at me. _"See the one you love touch you, and love you back."_ I grumbled.

"_I want that yes, but when they actually mean it, not when they are getting possessed."_ I stated and he just raised an eyebrow at it, opened his mouth to say something then shut it. _"Go on, say it."_ I said and he just sighed.

"_Its nothing important, for now, I suggest you stop meditating and answer the door, its been two hours since you started."_ I stared at him and then nodded. _"Fine, I will see you later then."_ he smiled, _"I'll speak to you in five."_ I rolled my eyes and touched the tree and then opened my eyes fully.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the candles where half gone and where threaten to spill over. A knock at the door brought me out of my daze and I stood. I tip toed passes the others and then over to the door. I peaked through the hole to see someone stood there.<p>

I opened the door and then smiled, "Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked politely. The old woman smiled. "15 years ago I was asked to bring this here to you, I was given this from my best friend, your father, he said this was going to help you." I stared at the old lady as she took my hand and gave me the small package.

"You look so much like your father." she stated and I smiled, "Really, thank you, what was he like?" I asked and she smiled, "Oh, kind and lovely, and your mum and him were perfect for each other." I smiled, "Thank you, would you like to come in for a cup of tea." I asked and she shook her head, "I better be going, thank you." I nodded and watched her leave my house with a smile.

I slowly shut the door and then turnt around. I looked down in my hand at the package and then at the others.

I guess it time to wake them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**What's in the package?**

**What colours where the others powers?**

**Was Inuyasha right?**

**What is Mai reaction?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	19. Old Friends

**BACK WITH THE STORY.**

**Reviews.**

_**Kashadarklingleessh350-**_thanks, and hope you enjoy the story, I will tell the colours and whats in the package, hopefully in next chapter.

_**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-**_ I don't know, propose to her maybe ;)

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Old Friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"So this old lady, did she tell you her name?" Mitsuki asked. "No, she just said that our father was her best friend and told her to give this to us, she said he said that it will help." they all nodded and I sighed, 'Great'.<p>

'_Don't be sad' _I rolled my eyes and then sighed, 'Shut it', I thought back and looked back at the others.

"Ready?" I asked and they nodded, "Okay, what ever is in here-"

"Mai, Mai," a voice chanted from outside and I let out a groan and then looked at the others as you heard shouting and moaning out side and a simple couple of knocks on the door. "We will talk about this later, yes?" I asked and they nodded and I picked up the package, "Dausike answer the door, Rei, go make tea, like I taught you and Mitsuki, hmm well, go with Dausike, I'll be back in two seconds." Mitsuki smiled and got up with Dausike to answer the door while Rei disappeared into the kitchen.

I wandered into mine and Rei's room, put the package on my draws and then went back into the room to see people I least expected. "Keiko, Mirchru, Yuki, Haruka and Yasuhara," I paused, "Yasuhara, what are you doing here?" I asked and he grinned and the looked at Keiko who blushed and then looked back at me with a sad smile.

"I wasn't invited on the case, I was only there to give information, so I came to visit, and because I was with these guys, I brought them along."

I heaved as sigh and then smiled, "Well, its been a while guys, how are you?" I asked and Mirchru jumped up, "We have been fine, but Mai, you haven't been to the tea bar in ages, we got worried and wanted to come round." I smiled and then looked at Dausike and Mitsuki who looked, very uncomfortable.

"Oh, I forgot, I didn't tell you, these are my two brothers, Mitsuki and Dausike, and- ah, this is Rei, my sister." I said as Rei walked in with a tray of tea. "Brothers, Sister," they all shouted except Yasuhara and Yuki. You could say Yuki was like Masako, but then Lin, he was a mix of both but he was a lovely friend, he had black hair with brown eyes, but his hair was swept to the side.

Next to him was Haruka, he had light brown hair with green eyes, and he was a bit of John but then a bit of Bou-san together, I mean, my friends acted a lot like the SPR team.

"Yeah, I mean, we were separated at birth and we have only just found each other." Keiko smiled and then tears filled her eyes, "So sad but then so cute," she wailed and Mirchru patted her back sympathetically. I grinned and then smiled, "Well, this is Dausike, this Mitsuki and that smelly thing is Rei."

"Hey, how come I only got the abuse." I glanced at her with a grin, "Your my sister, and im the oldest, I'm supposed to bully you." she snorted and then gave a small pout, "I thought they where supposed to protect to younger ones." I gave a chuckle and began pouring out tea.

"I'm that as well, that's what I'm here for, even if I can't protect my self." I muttered and Yasuhara, Mitsuki, Dausike and Rei and laughed while the others looked confused. "Anyway, what do you want to do, we could play...cards?" I asked and they all nodded, "Well, cards it is," I murmured and Rei went to get the cards.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Ha, I won again." I grinned and the others moaned, "I swear you only picked this game cause you know you would win," Haruka moaned and I just grinned, "Hey, I'm not that, nasty." Dausike nudged my shoulder, "That nasty?" he asked and I nodded, "Yep, there is another game where I would just beat you lot so bad, it would make this score look stupid." they all gulped and I grinned.<p>

"Someone pick the next card game while I go and get some snacks and tea." they all began talking about the next game while I walked out into the kitchen. "Mai," I looked behind me at Yasuhara, his eyes looked dull and lifeless. "Inuyasha," he smirked which looked no different in Yasuhara body.

"Mai, what's in that package, I need to know, so do the other demons," I just stared at him and then turnt back to the tea, "I don't know, and I don't want to know, yet." I added and he just sighed.

"Well, you would want to hurry up and find out." I looked over my shoulder as Inuyasha sat down at the table. "What ever, we have weeks yet." Inuyasha just smiled and then tapped the table, "Anyway, about this 'Starting up TPR again', are you sure its the right thing to do?" he asked and I just groaned.

"If I did think it was the wrong idea I wouldn't be starting it up again, I intend to start it up tomorrow, end of, with or without Naru, I mean, I am nearly 20, and well, I am older enough to look after my self," I paused and looked into the tea and it actually just occurred to me.

'What if I don't live till I'm twenty?'

'What if we don't complete the task and I died before I hit twenty?'

'Would the others do, and what would happen then?'

'Would the curse be lifted as none of us have had children?'

It the occurred to me more that if we didn't complete the task that the curse would be lifted anyway. "Mai, Mai, no." I looked up to see Yasuhara face staring down at me but Inuyasha eyes looking at me. "I can still hear your thoughts Mai, don't, the curse won't lift, it will go to the next set of four siblings and restart, finishing it now is the best thing, you aren't going to die Mai, you are going to complete the task and live." I looked in his eyes for any lies, any secrets.

"Yeah," I mumbled and looked away, "Yeah." I mumbled reassuring my self.

"Good, now, lets go back in and play these card games," I stared at him, "You've been playing all this time," "Ah, no and yes, I started playing when Yasuhara went to the toilet three games ago,"

"Inuyasha," I scolded and he just laughed and walked away while I shook my head and followed in after him with a small smile on my face and the tea in my hands. I laughed to my self when I thought now would be a good time for Naru to be here. He is the tea addicting jerk after all.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW,<strong>

**What did you think?**

**Inuyasha in Yasuhara body?**

**Did you think the others where at the door?**

**What's in that package that the demons want to know?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	20. Past Memories

**Ah...I'm back. Miss me? Course you did. Anyway, here are you replies to the reviews.**

**Kashadarklingleeash350-** _Hmm...you'll have to read and find out. Thanks for the review. _

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **_Same, but hey, only I know what's going to happen. Thanks for the review. _

**thearistocrat- **_First off all, thanks for the review. I'm not taking this a harsh criticism, when I read everyone reviews I make sure I actually take in what they have said, even if it is harsh, and I correct my self on my mistakes. I'm glad someone has been honest and has actually told me, thanks for that. From now on I will be taking to heart and actually doing what you said, (you might see the change,) thanks for doing this, I understand now, I hope you enjoy both stories and the ones to come. Many thanks._

**Thank you guys for the reviews and a special thanks to **thearistocrat **she made me see sense, and I have done so in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Past Memories.<p>

* * *

><p>They left, about an hour after that and it was nearly midnight. Me and Rei where sat in our room, I was brushing her long hair dark hair. "You know Mai, for all us lot being siblings, we do look different, you look a lot like Mitsuki and I look a lot like Dausike." I looked at her in the mirror and mulled it over, "Yeah, I do." I exclaimed and pulled all her hair back and held it in my hands.<p>

"Mai, I never asked you, how did you meet Naru?" I gave her a small smile. "Oh that, well, I meet Naru through my school."

"Through your school, I thought he was Oliver Davis." she asked, he face was all confused in the mirror, all scrunched up, I nodded, "He is, I mean, before I started working for him he did a case at my school, and I begun working for him then, I remember when I first saw him."

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Me, Keiko and Mirchru where telling ghost stories in one of our classrooms. <em>

"_But there's more." Mirchru whispered. "I heard about this from an upper class man." she paused. _

"_One night a student was walking past the old school house when..." she trailed off and I gasped. I pulled back as she turnt of her light. _

_We waited and then glanced around. "Here goes." Mirchru whispers. _

"_One," Mirchru whispers._

"_Two" Keiko whispers_

"_Three." I whisper._

"_Four." a man voice sounded. _

_We all wine and then scream. "Its the ghost he is here to murder us." Keiko quickly said as the light flickered on. _

_A man in a black suit stood in the door way, his finger poised over the light switch. "Please tell me that was you just now." Keiko asked and then man lowered his arm and asked, "Am I interrupting." _

_We all sighed in relief and I rubbed my neck because Keiko had grasped it so hard. "I thought for sure it was the ghost." she whined and I sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here." he said over my sigh. _

_He began to walk forward. "Then I heard your voices and I couldn't help myself." I looked over at him. He had raven black hair with deep blue eyes, he was good looking. _

_Mirchru and Keiko perked up as he said it and then smiled. "No, its totally fine" _

_They both got up and ran over to him, "What year are you in?" they asked and he smiled, it was fake. "I'm going to be seventeen this year." _

_'Normally someone would say they are a senior.' I thought and glanced at him. "So we were just telling ghost stories." Mirchru said sweetly and he looked at her with interest. _

"_I see, maybe I can join you guys sometime." he replied coolly. Keiko grinned, "Wow, you like ghost stories too?" she asked. He nodded and replied, "Yeah." at the same time._

_They both giggled, and I walked over as Mirchru asked what his name was. _

"_My name is Kazuaya." was he calm reply. That's when I looked at his eyes and thought, 'His eyes, their not smiling.' _

_Keiko and Mirchru where giggling when I got serious. "Okay, Kazuaya, I have one question, why are you here?" I asked as he looked at me. "There are some things I need to take care of." he stated and walked over to the teachers desk. _

"_What are you waiting for?" I asked gesturing to the desk. Mirchru and Keiko giggled and followed him over. I sweat dropped, "Oh Man." I muttered. _

"_Would you like some help Kazuaya?" Keiko asked, "No, but I would like to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories?" he asked. "Of course," came Keiko immediate reply. _

"_Your welcome any time." Mirchru added while I stared at him suspiciously._

"_How about tomorrow, after school?" Keiko asked. "Okay, but where?" he asked looking between them. "Right here." Keiko replied. _

_As I was watching him I got more suspicious. 'Something fishy about him, I better get to the bottom of this.' I thought._

* * *

><p>End Of Flashback.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's what you first thought?" she asked and I giggled, "Yeah," I paused, "Then, the next day in the morning, I meet him again and I meet Lin, and this was the incident which made me the new assistant of Kazuaya Shibuya." he eyes widened and I sweat dropped.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love this weather," I paused, "And im so glad I left early, I get all the cherry blossoms to my self., eh." I stopped and looked up at the old school house.<em>

_Images of ghosts and what Mirchru was telling us last night flashed through my mind, I did I fake laugh trying to brush of the scariness and then continues walking but soon stopped and glanced back at it._

_'The more I look at this place, the more I believe the stories.' I say to myself as I glance up at the house. I take a step closer and peer through the window, 'What's that,' I pause, 'A video camera?'_

_I slowly open the door and look in side, I breathed out and glanced around but took, -hurried but small- steps toward the camera. "But, what's it doing here, I thought this place was abandoned. It doesn't make sense that someone would just leave it here,"_

"_Who's there." a manly voice shouted. I flinched back with a huge gasp and my back hit a book shelf. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now." I shouted back and went to turn when the shelf came crashing down on me, I gasped._

"_Oh no, help," I momentarily saw a man running in and I screamed as the book shelf came tumbling down. But, with in a mere second out getting squashed I was pushed away and everything crashed down._

_I held my self up by my hands and was breathing heavily, I gasp, again and look behind me to see the man, lying on the floor. I rush over to him,"Hey mister, are you okay?" I ask. The man just grunts and I look at him horrified. 'Oh no what should I do'. _

"_What's going on in here?" a voice asked. I glance up, 'Its that guy from yesterday,' I thought as he approached me. He bent down towards the man and put a hand on his back._

"_Lin, what just happened?" he asked, the man grunts and pushes up on his arms, blood drips down and hits the floor making me gasp. "Your bleeding?" the man from yesterday asked shocked. _

"_Can you stand?"_

"_Yeah," the man called Lin whispered quietly, I just watched the who scene with shock. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry about this, he startled me, and I guess I turnt around to fast and i-"_

"_Never mind about that, is there a doctor close by?" he asked giving me a side view while I just stared. "There's a doctor just down the street from here." I exclaimed and stand to help the man up. He slaps my hand away and gives me a glare. _

"_No thanks, you've done enough already as it is." he muttered and the other man helps him stand. "But," I mutter. "We met yesterday right, what's your name?" the man from yesterday asked. "Its..ah...Mai," I stumbled and he nods, "Alright then Mai, I thought you might wanna know your going to be late for your first class since the morning bell just rang."_

_Realization hit me and I dashed out the building. I jumped over the bush and began to run towards the school while thinking, 'I'm late, I don't believe this, what the heck was that all about, I never wanna set foot in that creepy face again."_

* * *

><p>Flash back ended.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Mai, you Klutz." I giggled and gently nudged her while I tied the plait I had just done. "It was after then that he told me and that when we began to investigation on the school house and soon enough i was his assistant."<p>

"Wow, you've being doing this for ages then." I nodded and smile slightly, "Yeah, I had been doing it with Naru for about a year and then I did it for three years with the others. Know, its just my life, saving people, hunting things, keeping people from harm, that's what my life as a Ghost hunter is all about."

Rei nodded and we swapped places. I sat down in the chair and she gently began to brush my hair, I was happy and content. "So, I know your always injured on cases though?" she asked and I grumbled.

"Yeah, everyone called me a danger magnet, I have been pulled down a well, pulled down sewers, had a ceiling collapse on me, been dragged across floors, had shelf's landed on me, been cut up by wind sickles, I was hurt, a lot." I paused and chuckled, and then my eyes widened.

"But somewhere along the way, I always had someone to rescue me." I blushed when I found out Naru had rescued me the most but then I sighed and looked at Rei through the mirror. "Ghost hunting has been my life since then and I don't want to change it." I smiled, "Its my everything." she smiled and the door opened.

"Mai, we have locked everything up, do you want anything else?" Mitsuki asked and I shook my head, "I'm fine, I'm tired, you all go watch TV, im going to catch some 'Z's." they nodded slowly and left me. I ran my hand through my hair before I put it up into a small bun.

I look over to my bed and slowly walk over. Thinking back to all those times made me smile.

I got into bed and pulled the covers around me and right up the my chin, 'This is nice, a nice evening with memories now a nice long sleep,' and my eyes drifter close, just as i wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, what did you think?<strong>

**What happens tomorrow?**

**Will Naru find out TPR is re opening?**

**Is TPR going to be busy?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace Out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	21. TPR reopened

**SORRY. INTERNET WENT. SORRY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, REVIEWS.<strong>

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx-** _I know, they are opposite and opposite attract. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW3_

**thearistocrat-** _Thanks to your review. It was so helpful, thank you. I hope you like this chapter and I you will have to wait and see what happens with the whole TPR and SPR. I have an idea which will get something happening. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.3_

**tinker21- **_THANK YOU3_

**Kashadarklingleeash350- **_Maybe, Maybe not aha. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW3_

**Thanks to you READERS as well. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: TPR reopened.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke with a huge smile on my face as I reached up and stretched over my head. Today I was reopening TPR, today I was getting away from Naru. Today, was the new beginning. I felt really giddy and happy and was energetic to start the day.<p>

The first thing on my list was to wake the others and get breakfast sorted, then mostly likely phone Masako and John, I wanted to tell them everything. Then I would have to get to the office and begin sorting everything out, with the help of my siblings of course.

A small smile broke out on my face, a family business this could me, well, except Masako and John, but I've always thought of them as family. I looked over at Rei's back, and then peeled the covered away from my bare legs. I hopped out of bed and then crept over to Rei's.

One.

Two.

Three.

I jumped with a devious grin on my face, "Rei, Iv wvant to dwrink your bwlood." I shouted and she thrashed around. "Get off me, HELP, Help." She shouted and the door burst open as I fell back and went into fits of laughter. Rei huffed at me while I could hear Mitsuki and Dausike choking out laughs covered by coughs.

"Noo...no...no..no... you actually thought...Rei." I choked out as I stared at her and she pinned me with a glare, much like Naru's and I stopped. "Mai." she said sweetly, but, you could definitely hear the venom behind it. I backed away slowly, my eyes wide.

"Ah...yeah?" I asked and she laughed and slowly got off the bed, "I think its pay back time," I glanced over at the two boys for help...but they.

They had gone.

Left me with Rei.

I was dead.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later and I was full, showered dressed and poking at my saw sides and arms, ah, you guessed it.<p>

She tickled me to death.

I poked my tongue out at her and trudged over to the phone, I brightened a bit when I remembered it was Masako and John I was calling. I picked up the phone and dialled Johns number, it rung three times before he answered.

"Mai, how are you, do you need to speak with Naru?" he asked sweetly and I sweat dropped, did everything evolve around Naru?

"Ah, No actually, I need to speak with you and Masako, alone, don't let anyone come with you, preferably, away from any cameras?" I asked. John heaved a sigh but I could hear movement and a distant conversation between him and Masako, and then Naru's little put it.

"Okay," she heard John say and then there was more movement. I sat down on the sofa and curled my legs underneath me and waited. "Okay Mai, shoot, its just me and Masako and no camera's, and you are on loud speak." I smiled, "Okay, can you hear me?" I asked. "Yep." came John cheery reply and I glanced around the room.

No one there. "Well, first things first, I want to re start TPR, but, before you can say anything, I need to tell you why, I know your thinking it." I paused and took a deep breath with a really small smile one my face.

"Yes, I want to work for Naru, and yes, I do still love him, but you guys, its been three years, I can't wait forever, I still do get the 'my heart skipped a beat' when he talks or the blushes when he says something or looks at me directly. Hey, I'm still me, but I have to get on with my own life, start me life, and TPR will bring that, I have my siblings and I have you lot, but I...i, I can't work for Naru no more, its bring up the past, and I have changed over the years. I need to move on, let go, and TPR will do that. All I ask is for you two to come back with me, fit TPR around your life and work for me again," I paused, "I will understand if you want to stay working with Naru but-"

"Yes, hand over the money John," I heard Masako say and John huffed, "Fine." I pulled the phone and stared at it in disbelief, I was confused, but I was happy?.

"You betted on me?" I asked and Masako laughed, "Yeah, well it took you a while, but well, I knew you would." she paused, "Mai, I know you have changed and I can see that, and I can tell that you still love Naru, TPR was yours and its always going to be yours I stuck by your choice two years ago when your started it up, from scratch and I will stick with you know, Naru is only one boy, you have your life, your task ahead of you. I am willing to come back." she then took a deep breath.

That most of been some advice slash announcement. I love Masako for that. "John?" I asked in a small whisper while my face held a small smile and worried expression. "Mai," he said, "I understand what you are doing and I stick by you in every way, but, you even said yourself, you still love Naru, can't you hold on. I know you said to move on, but is it too fast?" he asked and I smiled.

"John, you care for everyone, but, you don't need to care for me, I have looked after myself since I was fifteen, I can handle it. I may not know what lies ahead, but I know what to do now, and I'm starting that, TPR is that. I know, I still love Naru with all my heart, and I remind myself every day, but I don't want that to continue, I want to go back being who am I and doing what I want, be myself, I know Naru wants me to come back, but its not for me, it brings everything back up. I knew you and Masako would understand the most, being who you are. Remember the time when I told you I was an orphan, I was pretty sure you all know then, I can show you, believe me, please?" I asked and listened to the quietness over the over end of the phone.

I knew I sounded strong and not afraid, but everyone was, I was worried, scared, afraid, but I was also happy, excited and ready. They where thinking though what I had said, taking in every word for every word, taking-

"Yes," my eyes widened very slowly, "Mai, we want to come with you to start TPR, we both realize that you are ready and that you are strong, just don't change, okay?" he asked and I pouted, "Hey," I paused to grin, "I wouldn't change for the Naru, so why would i change for the world."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at the door, a smile lit my face. It was just like that day, two years ago. Seeing this door, the new gold letters on the door, not a scratch in sight. All the walls painted nicely, and nice paint.<p>

Everything perfectly ready. My memory flashed up the first time I stepped through the door into the TPR office.

* * *

><p><em>I stood outside, watching with a softened expression. 'This was it' I thought, 'This was really what I wanted,'. I slowly grasped the handle and slowly lowered it and the door opened with a click and I swung the door open. <em>

_Inside was a nice layout, cream and brown walls, a mixture, it had a nice calm feeling. On one wall there was a wallpapered wall, it had a flower cream and brown pattern with bits of red. The carpet was dark but the sofas and chairs where light. _

_I could see about five doors, three would be offices, one for storage and one probably a kitchen, in the offices where doors leading to toilets. According to the owner. I went over to the first door and opened it slightly, it was the same colour scheme, and so where the other two, the storage room was brown and teal colour, and the kitchen was, black and white. _

_Overall it was a ray of colours. I wandered over to the middle of the room and sat down on one of the chairs and smiled, this was it. This way my new life._

* * *

><p>I slowly lifted my hand to the handle and did the same thing I did then, looked around and the I stood before the same seat, this time with a smile on my face and with my siblings behind me.<p>

I glanced at them and then we all grinned and bundled on the sofa. Giggles and laughter filled the office and, with that, TPR was officially reopened.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW,<strong>

**TPR reopened. **

**Why is Mai so persistent with leaving Naru? **

**Is it unrequited love for Mai?**

**How will Naru react?**

**Peace out: **DemonHairedandBlueEyed


	22. A Case

**I'M BACK...:)**

**THANKS FOR ALL ME READERS AND REVIEWERS, I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING THE STORY AND GIVE ME ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>xSapphirexRosesxFanx and <strong>**kashadarklingleeash350 –** _will he be mad? Read and find out. What will he do? Find out. I am not giving anything away as I am that horrid writer. No, actually, no I'm not. THANKS for review both of you. _

**OKAY, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Case.<p>

* * *

><p>"A client, already?" Dausike moaned and I giggled, "Apparently, TPR was really famous and well known, but, that was no thanks to Masako." Dausike nodded and handed me a cup of tea.<p>

"So, who has what office?" he asked and I giggled, "One person is to share with me, Masako and John will have their own office and then the other two with share the last one." Dausike nodded and then smiled, "Ill share with you, Rei and Mitsuki can share and then yeah." he trailed off and I nodded.

"Great, your first job, get Rei to prepare tea and then you and Mitsuki get ready to write things down, oh and call Masako and John to see what time they are coming?" Dausike nodded and I grinned before he left.

I leant up against my old desk but my new desk again. I was dusty but I had given everything a good clean as well yesterday. It had been a day, since we had opened and we already had a client, but I'm sure, once everyone hears we have re opened then we should be booming with business.

I smiled and then sipped at my tea. Today was going to be a short day.

"So, what's your name?" I asked nicely. The man sat before me, his face shocked at me. "I asked for the boss?" he said nastily before glancing around. I sighed, "I am the boss, my name is Mai Tozuki, yes, I am only 19." the man just stared and then sighed.

"Let a child do an adults job and a woman at that." I raised an eyebrow with a small smile, "If you don't want me to investigate then go, but if you knew so much about my business then you should of heard the rumour about how old I was. I did start my own business at the age of 16." the man eyes widened and then he shook his head.

"Whatever, as long as you get the work done, my name is Haku Maru and I want you to investigate my business." I watched the others at of the corner of my eye write down his name as Rei came in with the tea.

The man was good looking for his age of what, 40?.

Anyway, he had slick brown hair with dark eyes and a moustache. He wore a grey suit with red tie and black shoes. "And why do you think this?" I asked and he stared at me. "Well, my employees are disappearing, they disappear for days on end and then come back with a mark on their wrists. I have a picture." he went into his pocket and pulled out a camera and then showed us a picture.

It was some sort of twisty pattern, "Dausike, copy the pattern down." Dausike nodded and took the camera off the man while I asked him more questions. "Anything else?" I asked. "Yes," he said, "They lose there memories of those days they go missing so they only remember what they where doing before they disappeared and lights flicker and we hear a lot of creaky floor boards." I nodded and stared at this man.

He seemed, very comfortable with the whole situation, like he knew something else, or he wasn't knew to the whole 'Ghost/Spirit' idea.

"What is your business?" I asked and then man gulped while Dausike gave the camera back. "Well, I train Psychics, everyone that works for me, has some sort of Psychic power."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA, he trains Psychics?<strong>

**Never saw that coming did you? No?**

**What will happen now?**

**What will the case be like?**

**AND**

**What will Naru do? **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	23. A New Case and An Old Friend

**SORRRRY!, I have been so busy I couldn't update.**

**Its exam, after exam, after exam, after exam, I am so tired but my readers come first so here is your next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS.<strong>

**THANK YOU. To those who reviewed, your reviews make me laugh, but please, if you find something wrong or are confused always say, I don't mind **_constructive_**criticism.**

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx- **_I know, sexist pig. Tehe. Thanks for the _

**Emina15-**_ I changed it...i knew it looked wrong aha, but hey, thanks for the review. _

**Ba ba black sheep- **_THANKS, its great to know and changed it. Thanks. _

**YunaNeko- **_THANK YOU!, here's your next chapter._

**Kashadarklingleeash350**_- Thanks, I hope your questions get answered...well, I will answer them, Tehe._

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS YOU GUYS.<strong>

**Anyway, enough waiting. OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: A New Case And An Old Friend?<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, if you have Psychics of your own how come you don't use them," I asked quite surprised. "Because we don't train them to Ghost Hunt, we train them to control their powers, that is it." I pinned him with a confused look, "What do you do with them after?" I asked.<p>

He looked at Rei and Dausike and then at Mitsuki and then me. "I then send them off, that's it" I let out a breath, for a second, I thought he was going to kill them. "Okay, leave the address with my secretary, Rei, can you prepare 4 rooms for us please, one for a base, preferably with lots of plugs, then a room for a couple, a room for two girls and then two boys please?" he nodded stiffly and then stood.

"Thank you, I should expect excellent work for you as you are only what, 18?" he asked and I laughed, "Close, 19," he nodded and then took his coat. "When will I be seeing you?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder and I looked at the calendar, it was the 19th today, "Expect us on the 22th at 12," he nodded thanked us again and left.

"So what did you write down?" I asked the others and Mitsuki sighed, "Just about the who 'training psychic people' and about the creaking floor boards." I nodded and looked at Dausike, "I drew the picture and wrote what Mitsuki did," I nodded and looked at Rei who was staring endlessly at the picture, her face was troubled and it bothered me a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rei stared at the picture Dausike had drawn. She knew exactly what it was and what it meant, it was bad. Very bad.<p>

She had only seen it once and it was enough to send chills down her spine. She hated the very symbol. Yes, it wasn't just a mark, it was a symbol. A very ancient symbol she had seen in a book when she study the history of ancient Greeks. **(A/N-Made this bit up to add more tension, sorry. :))**

She couldn't believe she was seeing it now, it was so old she thought only that book held it, but, maybe, it didn't. Rei eyes couldn't leave the symbol, they where forever glued to that symbol.

"Rei?" Mai asked.

Rei heard it, but it was like a forgotten whisper, she couldn't hear it very well, she was too interested in this symbol. Mai glanced at the other two who shrugged. Mai went over to Dausike who held the drawing and snatched it of him, but, Rei eyes still followed the picture.

Mai sighed and covered it and Rei snapped out of her dais. "Mai, that symbol," she murmured and Mai looked down at it. "What about it," she asked and Rei looked at the notepad. "It..." she paused, "Its ancient Greek and-"

"Mai Taniyama, who do you think you are re starting TPR with out telling me," a voice shouted from the door. Mai's eyes widened and she groaned. "Oops." she muttered and glanced at the others and a man stood in front of them.

"Guys, this." she paused and walked over to the man, "He is another man that helped start TPR his name is Hitachi Tashio. He, is," she heaved a sigh as the man stood next to her with a small smile, but you could see the concern in his eyes.

"He is my protector" Rei gaped. Dausike and Mitsuki stood immediately and Mai sighed, "And, well, he is to protect me and I haven't spoken to him since...well, that doesn't matter, and well, he is gay." which, made Dausike faint. Mai, once again, groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOA-<strong>

**Is Dausike that worried?**

**Who is this 'Protector?'**

**What will happen next?**

**AND**

**How will they tackle the next case?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	24. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

**HIYA, I'M BACK, but, with a chapter after this Authors Note. **

**I am giving you the chance to make up a _character_ and their back ground to become one of Rei's, Dausike or Mitsuki protectors. **

**You will understand in the next chapter.  
>BUT, all you have to do it review. Here are the details I need.<br>**

**-What they look like. **

** -Hair Colour**

** -Eye Colour**

** -Height**

**-Personality**

**-Background.**

** And last but not least**

**-Name (First and Last,)(Oh, and give me the meanings of the names if you can)**

**I will pick the**_ best three_** and put them for one of the protectors, matching them up. **

GOOD LUCK** in thinking of characters and I can't wait to see what you come up with. Make them real interesting, cause, hey, your the ones that are reading my FF.**

**These characters will be introduced in the nest chapter after the on I post up today so you have about **3-4 days** to review. **

**Once again- GOOD LUCK.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	25. Protectors!

**SORRY!, been so busy its unreal, you would have thought now I don't have school that I would have more time to up date, well, I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, here are shout outs to my reviewers on my last chapter.<strong>

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx.**

**YunaNeko.**

**Kashadarklingleeash350.**

**THANKS. **

**Anyway, here is your next chapter. OWTS**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Protectors.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Rei heaved, "You mean, he is your protector " she asked and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, and you all have your own protector and he is gay." I added just as an emphasis, Rei and Mitsuki eyes widened and I sighed and looked away from Hitachi.<p>

"Someone get Dausike up from the fall." I stated breaking the awkward silence. Mitsuki snapped out of his trance and picked up Dausike and set him on the sofa. "Hitachi, its good to see you again, its been, a while," I said turning to him and he smiled, it was a sweet smile, "Yes, too long Mai-chan," I groaned inside but other wise I was smiling.

Hitachi was too...what's the word...hmm...

Clingy.

Hitachi was the most clingiest person I have even met, it is so annoying. But, I couldn't put him down, he was supposed the be their all the time and be there for me, but he was- is way to clingy for me."Yeah," I murmured.

I glanced back at Rei who was still shell shocked and then I glanced at Mitsuki who also looked shell shocked, and Dausike. Well, he was still unconscious. "Anyway, if you ready, you could meet your protectors" I asked and Rei made a face.

"No thank you," she muttered and I sighed, "And why not?" I asked and glanced at Mitsuki, Rei sighed. "Well," she glanced at Hitachi -who was looking around the office- and then back at me. "That's why." I sweat dropped and looked at Hitachi, "We are really busy, why don't you go?".

I asked sweetly trying to cover up how much I wanted him to go. He smiled softly, " No, I am here to protect you and I will, I have been in contact with the others and they said that they had heard you lot had all come together and I think now it is time for all of us to meet, wait, that's a great idea, I will call them all now, bye Mai-chan, Rei-chan, Mitsuki-kun, and Dausike-kun" he said so quickly me and the others could get a word in and he rushed out the door before we could deny.

Dausike woke up during his rant and was confused, "Wait, what's happening?" Dausike asked and I sighed, "Nothing important now, we," I looked at everyone, "Have work,"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>At 6 Masako and John turnt up. Rei prepared tea for them and I sat with them in the main room, "So, what excuse did you use to get away from Naru?" I asked and Masako smile, "Oh, nothing, we just left," I choked on my tea, "You did what?" I asked and John smiled, "Lin knows that we left cause he probably saw on the cameras but Naru doesn't know," I was relived a bit but, Naru still didn't know and they where going to get in trouble for it.<p>

"Anyway, we have a case on the 22nd, be here at 11 with a weeks worth of clothes and that and be ready to lift equipment." they both nodded and I smiled, "So, how hard was it not to say anything?" I asked and Masako giggled, "Quite easy for me, but, John..." she looked at John who had turnt to talk to Dausike and then she looked back at me, "Well, he nearly cracked but he didn't luckily, being the innocent person he is," I giggled a bit and I looked at the time and rolled my eyes.

"Three...two...one" the door opened and the bell rung. "Mai-chan, and her siblings, are you ready?" a man shouted and I groaned as he appeared. "Ah no, Masako-chan, John-kun how good to see you again," he said and Masako and John nodded to him.

Masako side glanced at me and I gave her look to say 'Hey, I didn't tell him' she only sighed.

"And where are you going?" Masako asked nicely and Hitachi grinned, "Oh, secret," Masako finished her tea and nodded while John stood. "Well, we don't want to ruin your evening, we shall be leaving, we will be back tomorrow Mai." I gave them a huge smile and Masako a hug before they left, leaving, Me, Hitachi, Rei, Dausike and Mitsuki.

I could bet that the others where all pleading they stayed. But, the funny thing is, I wasn't, I couldn't wait for them all the meet their protectors. I giggled and then looked down at my clothes. I looked alright, I glanced at the others and they looked great, "Yeah, we are done, let me just lock up," I said and I could feel a smile and 3 glares on the back of my head as I ran to get my bag, a few things and grabbed the keys to lock up.

Rei was cursing to herself while I locked up. "Mai, why did you have to agree." I spun round, "Me," I half shouted, half whispered and glanced down at the boys who stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't even agree, he went before any of us could of said anything, that's including you," she stuck her tongue out at me and I smacked her around the head playfully. "Well, we might as well get this over and done with," she muttered and I nodded in agreement, "I bet," I paused to give her a really big smirk, one that could top Naru's ones any day.

"That you will LOVE, your protector," she began to stutter and a deep red blush bloomed on her face, while I laughed and ran down the stairs her running after me. She really would love him, the same with the boys, Mitsuki and Dausike.

But, I glanced at Hitachi as I ran ahead, 'If only that was me.'

* * *

><p><strong>AW, Mai is having LOVE troubles...<strong>

**Who is going to be there to give her some advice?**

**What will the protectors look like? **

**REVIEW. **

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed. _


	26. Meet and Greet

**I know, I know, short chapter, but, I thinking I got a writers block coming up, and ive being to start small stories. It might help.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, keep it up.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Meet and Greet.<p>

* * *

><p>I shifted uncomfortably. We were waiting for everyone to arrive and it was Me, Rei, and Dausike and Mitsuki on one side of the table, and then Hitachi on the other side with three spare seats. "So Mai, how have you been?" Hitachi asked and I smiled.<p>

"Fine, you know, its been great, but, I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" I asked and he grinned, "Fine as always, you know me." I nodded and picked up my glass of water and took a sip, "Yes, I know you." Rei side glanced at me and I did the same to her just as the door opened.

We all looked up and I smiled, none of them had changed. Nope, they all looked the completely the same. These where the other protectors.

You had _Kouhei Nemoto_, like his name which meant, calm, he was a calm collective person, he was really nice. He had shoulder length hair pulled back into a small ponytail, he had deep brown eyes with a huge smile one his face. He was always calm, but always care free. He was about John's height, just a bit taller than Rei and Me.

Behind him was _Sachiko Shigi_, like her name which meant happy, or happiness, she was always happy and always had a smile on her face, much like Kouhei, she had long black hair, but in the sun it looked like it had a tint of blue in it. She had green eyes and she was fairly small, a bit smaller than me and Rei.

Then finally, behind her was _Reika Amori_, like her name which meant, beauty and lovely, she was beautiful, with big dark blue eyes and browny red hair. It came just around her neck, a bob. She wore glasses but the outlined her face and she looked lovely. She was taller than John but smaller than Naru. Reika was Mitsuki protector and I could tell they where going to get along.

Dausike had Sachiko, there was going be fighting, but, I was always told that opposite attract. Then Rei had Kouhei, they where similar and I glanced at her. She couldn't take her eyes off him. I giggled and looked at the others. Dausike was looking at Sachiko and Mitsuki was goggling at Reika. 'Love at first sight' I thought looked at them and that was when Hitachi stood.

"Everyone, this is Kouhei Nemoto, Sachiko Shigi and Reika Amori, Kouhei is Rei protector, Mitsuki you have Reika and Dausike you have Sachiko," and I watched them all smile. But, the were missing the final bit.

The protectors knew everything, about our half demons and our powers. I sighed, this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay- there are you protectors. <strong>

**I made them up seeing as no one review. *Crys.**

**Anyway, **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	27. A Flashback

**Ohayo!, I'm back. It has been 12 long days and I am ready to update. I had my others stories to do and id rather update them all at the same time...so much easier. ANYWAY.**

**REVIEWS.**

**YunaNeko-** THANKS.

**rhiannonthemage-** THANKS

**kashadarklingleeash350-** Same...i wonder what will happen, I haven't thought about it yett! LOL!, THANKS for the review.

**twlighlightangel61090-** I know, I had to add that it. Masako, secretive? Hmm... anywayyyyyyyy, thanks for the review and it the nest three chapters or so will everyone find out...haven't wrote it yet, but, that's how I have planned it.

**THANK YOU ALLL- keep reviewing- love it.**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: A Flashback.<p>

* * *

><p>The evening...was a success. They all got along and I think, Rei and Kouhei hit it off. I grinned as I slipped into some pyjamas and brushed out my hair.<p>

It was nice seeing them all chatting and talking. Getting to know each other. It reminded me of days at SPR where we would just talk, and when I first told them about my parents. That was hard.

* * *

><p>Flash back.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was jotting down notes on a piece of paper attach to a clipboard when Bou-san asked me a question. <em>

"_Hey Mai, shouldn't you call home or something." he asked and I stopped writing and then said, "Nah its okay." _

_I didn't look up but I knew Bou-san was looking at me, he then said, "Just let them know how you are." I paused, "Well, since I don't have any parents, there's not going to be anyone there." I answered calmly, looking at the notes. _

_Everyone gasped, "What are you talking about?" Bou-san asked. "Your an orphan." he asked quickly after. "Yeah." I stated. _

_I looked towards everyone with a straight face. "My dad past away when I was little so I don't remember him much and my mum died when I was in middle school." I then looked back down at the clip board and wrote something else._

"_Don't you have any aunts or uncles?" Ayako asked. I didn't look up again. "Uh, uh, no one, neither one of my parents had brothers or sisters." _

"_Then who been taking care of you all this time?" John asked concerned. I was smiling by that time because I began to remember my teachers. _

"_I had a teacher that was really nice and she let me come over and stay at her house for a little while, and now its just me." I paused and smiled up at them. "I'm all grown up." I then grinned sheepishly at them. _

"_My school is great to people who are having hard times, so my tuition is free. Between that and my job, everything I need is pretty much covered. And since I'm supporting myself, the school will let me take off when ever I want." _

_They were all smiling sweetly at me and then Ayako smirked. "I get it, so then if you want to skip you say you got work." I smiled. "Yep, I can stay out as long as I want."_

"_Eh." _

"_No wonder your stupid." Yasuhara stated in his best impression of Naru. Causing me to grin at him. "Oh wow you sounded like Naru." then Bou-san pulled me into a bone crushing hug. _

"_If life ever gets you down you just come cry on monks shoulder." he softly while I muffled protested. I pushed away from him with a distraught look on my face. _

"_No way, let go you dirty old man." I half shouted. "You don't have to be rude." he then fake scolded smacking me lightly on the head._

_Everyone began to laugh except Naru and Lin. Yasuhara in the back smiling, Masako with her head held high but with a small smile hid behind her kimono sleeve. Ayako going on about something while Monk attacked me and John was trying to calm him. That's when I thought. _

_'These cases my be scary, but I wished times like this could last forever, when were all joking around and laughing, It makes me so happy. Its the best feeling ever.' I giggled and then we set off to finish the case._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback End.<em>

* * *

><p>That's when I had first ever told them about anything to do with my life, not like I was keeping it a secret, but, I didn't really want to tell anyone. Plus, they never really asked. I sighed and looked up at the clock. '1 0:00pm,'<p>

"Time for bed." I said aloud. I could feel the others in the front room meditating, 'Hmm, life seems great.' was my last thought before I feel into a nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW!- DONE!<strong>

**Next chapter- What's in the package? What package?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	28. A Letter

**This Chapter revels what was in the package a long time ago. I forgot all about it until now and added it in. Here is the next instalment and I hope you like it. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, keep the up. **

**Oh, and I am adding another Song FF. It will be called. 'Seeing You Again' I will post the first chapter tonight. I hope you like. **

**ANYWAY, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: A Letter.<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I opened my draws. In the house, I couldn't find one single pen. Two days and then we would being a first proper case back at TPR and I couldn't find a pen. I dug around until my hand touched something. "Oh?" I grasped it and pulled it out to see a brown bag. "That old lady." I gasped.<p>

_Flash Back._

_I opened the door and then smiled, "Hello, what can I do for you?" I asked politely. The old woman smiled. "15 years ago I was asked to bring this here to you, I was given this from my best friend, your father, he said this was going to help you." I stared at the old lady as she took my hand and gave me the small package._

"_You look so much like your father." she stated and I smiled, "Really, thank you, what was he like?" I asked and she smiled, "Oh, kind and lovely, and your mum and him were perfect for each other." I smiled, "Thank you, would you like to come in for a cup of tea." I asked and she shook her head, "I better be going, thank you." _

_I nodded and watched her leave my house with a smile. _

_Flash Back End._

I looked back down at the package with a sigh. "Rei, Dausike, Mitsuki, family meeting in the front room." I shouted and shut the draw and walked out. I still hadn't gotten that pen. I walked into the front room to see Rei and Dausike and Mitsuki walking in with some tea.

"Do you guys remember when we first all meditated?" I asked as I sat down, "Yeah." they all responded. "Well, I found this, I forgot all about it." I pulled the package out and set it on the table in front of us. "What?" Dausike asked. I rolled my eyes. "The old lady?" his eyes widened and I sat back. "So? Do you know what's inside?" Rei asked and I shook my head.

"No, but, Tou-san, must of known that it would be given to us once we were all together." Rei nodded and I picked the package back up. "Okay, what ever is inside, don't freak out." they nodded and I pealed back the opening. I put my hand inside and grabbed the box and pulled it out. It was a red and black box. It looked like a jewellery box.

"Okay." I undid the sealing and opened it up. Inside where four signs. Our signs. The love sign, peace sign, hope sign and the faith sign. All on chains. I picked up mine and I felt a bolt of electricity rush through my and I dropped it back down quickly.

"What- what was that?" I gasped. I held my chest. "Mai," they shouted and I controlled my breathing. "Nothing, that hurt." I blinked and looked at them and picked mine back up. "Hey, there's a letter." I looked at Mitsuki as he passed me the letter. I unfolded it to see our fathers neat hand writing.

_Dear Children- Mitsuki, Mai, Rei and Dausike. _

_Here are our pendants, you'll need them to succeed in beating the curse. They are special to each and everyone of you, not only do they help with your meditating and control your power, but they also help you communicate with one another. They also hold their own power. _

_Mai, your love sign. It helps you with love. You see love, you help make it happen, if its sibling love gone wrong, or love with another, it helps you see the problem and helps you solve it. _

_Rei, your peace sign. Like Mai, it helps you with peace. You see something happening between to people, is the peace unbalanced. Is there a war you could stop, it helps you see the problem and helps you solve it. _

_Dausike, your hope sign, like your sister, it helps you with hope. You see something or someone that is lacking hope, you solve it. Is there someone that hasn't got any hope?, it helps you see the problems and helps you solve it._

_And Mitsuki, and your faith sign, like your siblings, it helps you with faith. You see someone or something that is lacking faith, someone who needs it?, something that hasn't got it, this helps you see the people or things that need faith and helps you solve it. _

_These pendants are the key to your powers. Your half demons are the key to your powers. You are the key to your power. Use these wisely, and I'm so proud of you all. _

_Love, Dad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Awrhh, ending on a good note. <strong>

**What do you think?**

**Next chapter will show more insight on the curse and its past.**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	29. History of the Curse

**BACKK. I don't want to keep you too long but those who read my new story, I would like to thank you, those who don't know what it is. Read **'SEEING YOU AGAIN'** a Song Fic, but amazing, if I do say so myself. **

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews and as someone requested, here is more insight on the past. Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27- History of the Curse.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A curse was put upon a family. There was a reason why that family was curse, they where curse because one of the family was infected. Infected how. You wouldn't think of it as being infected, but think of it as a gift. <strong>_

_**A gift of another power. A power strong, but, the curse stronger. This power was planted in one of the four children in the family and that was how the curse started. Years after years, four siblings died as they couldn't complete their tasks. **_

_**A child always infected, having their power then losing it when they learn about the task. It all happened until one boy changed history. He had a power, a power to see into the future and he saw everything. **_

_**Once the time came when he found about the task he overcame this force and keep his power. He researched on this curse and found out everything, he found it out in a book. **_

_**This book held many stories of its own, its own twists. This book held every story of a different set of four siblings. It held everything for this boy to learn, how many people died. **_

_**How they died, which sibling did wrong, which sibling had the infection/gift. He learnt and learnt and he thought he was ready to complete the task when he saw something, something in the future that could be bad. **_

_**He was too wait, he had over come the power but he wasn't to complete the task. He knew it was fate when his wife gave him two sons and two daughters. He was to give the curse to them and have them solve it to save the world. **_

_**Bit cheesy, but, that was what fate had shown him. So he began preparing, he began preparing to help his children. He has seen that one of his daughters got the infection/gift. He saw that she lost the power un like him, but, he still knew the curse would end with his children. **_

_**That is where the story and curse is at know. The twist and turns still there and the curse, that stands today. The four children of the boy and his past that remains in the book along with all the others before.**_

_15 years ago._

_A man stood in his office looking out the window at his daughter. One of his daughters. She would grow up to be like him when she was nineteen and he needed to let her know some how. He knew what was going to happen to her but he couldn't say anything as she had to figure it out for herself._

_On his desk lay four pendants, a letter, and a book. He glanced back at them and then back at his daughter with another sigh. A knock made him look back again as his sister appeared at the door. "Sakura?," he asked the woman sighed, "Juan, we have a week left, and your already planning ahead, I know, your powers let you see but haven't we always been able to change the future." Juan glared at his sister. **(AN- he has ESP or PK, this 'seeing the future' things has nothing to do with ****the curse, THANKS.)**_

"_Sakura, you know we can change it, but this time, we can't, we can't change fate." his sister scoffed and shut the door. "What about you wife, what about sweet Mai." the brother glared. "I know, and I know about my other children as well, but I can't change it this time." he paused to look back at his smiling daughters face. _

"_I can't, bad things will happen." he heard his sister sigh. "Fine, I get it, but, you know the outcome." Juan face harden and he looked down. "I know, its rather me then her." Sakura shook her head. "I get it, Hiroshi and Kiku aren't going to like this you know, they will hate it." Juan sat down at his desk. _

"_I know, but, they have kids of their own, 2, and the curse won't carry on to their children. So in the long run, they should be grateful." Sakura nodded, "Are they our pendants." Juan nodded and Sakura walked round to look over his shoulder. "Oh, add me in the letter" she exclaimed and he chuckled as he shook his head. _

"_No," she pouted but didn't say anything. She looked down at the book, "You know this book..." she trailed of as she touched it. "Yes, they will find out soon enough, this curse has its twist and turns and we can just hope the can cure it, other wise it will be transferred over to another family who has no clue of what the do, well, I can only see as far as the day before..." he trailed off in deep thought. "What, what did you see." he looked at her, she blinked at him and he looked down, "Nothing," _

"_No, tell me." she said and he sighed, "Where's Tsubaki?" he asked. She sighed, "He is talking to Suena." He sighed, his wife was nothing but a talkative person. "Where's Kumiko?" she asked._

"_She's at home, I told her what's happening, and, well, she knows." _

"_Oh," Juan sighed as he put the pendants in a jewellery box he had on his lap. He then slid that into a package and slid the letter in with it. "I'm going out today, I'll be back soon." he stood with the package in hand and head to the door. "Wait." Sakura exclaimed. _

_He looked back, "At least tell me what you saw?" she said as she stood in front of him." he leant down and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock as he pulled away and walked out the door. She heard him say goodbye to his wife. _

_She walked over to the window and looked down at her niece and her brother. She didn't know what to say, what to think. Her brother looked up at her, nodded and then walked out the gate and down the road._

* * *

><p><em>With Juan<em>

* * *

><p><em>He walked down three roads, took two corners, and then came to the house he was looking for. This little old lady had known him and his brother and sisters and he knew she would help. He opened the gate when the door opened. <em>

"_You saw." he stated the woman laughed, "Yes, I also know what your here for, give me the package and I will gladly give it to them," Juan smiled. "I know." he walked up to her. "I won't see you no more, this will be it." the woman's smile fell and she held the package close. _

"_No matter, just be safe, oh, and don't forget to see this old lady in her dreams, astral project all the time." the man laughed and he gave her a hug before he left. That was the last time he ever saw the old woman._

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

* * *

><p><em>The next week went fast and he didn't know what hit him until now. He was laying cold on the floor his brother and sisters around him, he was reflecting on the past, on what had happened and if he made the right choice, but, he knew he couldn't change fate. <em>

_All because of his powers he was able to see his little girls grow up, his sons grow up, and that's all he wanted. He was sad it had to come to this but it was the only way it could happen. Two years ago was when it had all started which was pretty early for the curse, but, he was proud it did because he wouldn't know the stuff he knew today. _

_But before those two years he found out about his powers and the little old lady helped him control them. She also showed him things he never though he would see. _

_With in those two years he saw all sorts of things, he had seen Mai's third and fourth birthday, and he was happy. His little princess became a toddler. _

_His breathing slowed down that little more as the clocked stroked five to midnight. He looked over at the clock and let out a wheezy sigh. "Guys, I'm sorry." his whispered. His brother chuckled. _

"_We couldn't avoid it, its was either us, or them, you showed us Juan." he let a smile grace his face._

"_Sakura, Kiku, Hiroshi, I love you guys and I hope we see each other in the after life." Kiku laughed and elbowed him lightly. "Shut up baka, course we will." he chuckled along with his brothers and sisters. _

"_Mai, Mitsuki, Dausike, and Rei, I'm sorry I can't be there for you and when you grow up, but, your the ones destined to kill the curse." he closed his eyes as he paused. _

"_I love you my children and, I love you Suena." he whispered as the clock struck twelve and he breathed his last breaths along with his siblings._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Here is the past of the curse. **

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


	30. New Case

**BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK- and with the next chapterrrrrrrr, I hope you like.**

**THANKS for the REVIEWS and I hope you enjoy this next chapterrrrrr,**

**Anyway, OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: New Case<p>

* * *

><p>"And this is your base, I hope its to your standards." the woman said. I looked back at her and smiled. "This is perfect," she nodded and left us. "Okay, everyone, what do you think?" I asked. We were already here and we have already been informed that twins have gone missing, I wasn't surprised but only very, very worried for their safety. I hope we can find then.<p>

I sighed and looked up. Rei and Kouhei stood by the monitors as Dausike and Mitsuki lifted in more monitors. Hitachi and John where carrying in cables and cameras. Sachiko and Reika where sat with Masako as she calmed down.

We were at Haku Maru's company ready to investigate. So far nothing had happened, but, I could feel something was bound to happen. Masako said there was two really powerful spirits at work here and the bad one was really bad. I sighed and sat down at the table as they began to set up.

Hitachi saw me and looked over, "Mai, what do I do?" he asked. I looked up and smiled, "Take John with you to take temperatures and then come back to help set up camera's." he nodded and spoke with John, they nodded and both left with a clipboard in hand and thermometer.

"Mai, Masako waking." Sachiko called and I got up and went over to her. "Masako, what wrong?" I asked. Masako looked me in the eye. "Mai, this presences, its strong. The mark, he is putting in on them, he trying to do something but I don't know what." I smiled and hugged her and whispered its all alright. Masako nodded and I stood.

"Guys, look round." I called to the room and everyone looked at me, I walked over to a board and I stuck up a map. I took out four pens. I took the lid of a blue one, "Right, Kouhei and Rei, I want you to set camera's up, here, here and here." I said putting dots in places.

Rei and Kouhei nodded, I change to a red pen, "Dausike and Sachiko, I want you to go to these area's and place camera's." they nodded as I marked down the places, "And, Reika and Mitsuki I want you in these places." I said adding more dots in a orange colour. They both nodded.

I put the lid back on the pen and looked at them, "Any more questions?" I asked with a small smile. "Yeah, why these places?" Rei asked. I looked at her and then down at the case file. "Well, Rei and Dausike, your area's are where all the victims where found and Mitsuki marks are where the most activities are." everyone nodded.

I added a few more dots in green on the board too, "These," I paused to point at them, "Are for Hitachi and John to do when they get back, these are the three areas that all victims go missing."

"Three places." Sachiko exclaimed. I nodded slowly. "Yes, only three, these are hot spots, that's why I got Hitachi and John to do these, just for you safety." Dausike shifted his feet and I looked round, "Well, get going then, we really don't have all day." I fake scolded with a grin on my face.

They all nodded, collected their equipment and set off. "Masako, me and you are going to coordinate them and make sure they put them in the best place." she nodded and we sat at the monitors.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later and I was slumped on the table looking at the case file, trying to look for a lead. People had died here but that was only for experiments that didn't work or the over used their powers as such. I then looked at the symbol and sighed.<p>

The door opened and Haku-san walked in. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked and I shook my head. "You should have found something," I shook my head. "Maybe another tour?" he asked. I shook my head again. I had already had the tour so people would know where to go.

"Okay, hurry with the job." he then stated and walked off. I sighed and looked at Masako who giggled behind her sleeve. She looked down at the sign as well, "Hey," she said. I looked at her as she picked up the symbol. "Look, I swear ive seen this before." she said. I looked at it and then frowned. "So, have I." I whispered.

A scream rang through the halls and the door slammed open. I was on my feet in seconds. "Mai," Dausike shouted, "What?" I shouted back.

"Reika, she found two bodies. Both twins. Both with the signs on them." I sighed, "Great." me and Masako ran round the desk and followed Dausike out the door.

"The ghost surely knows how to show itself." I muttered as I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, the case begins, but, where's Naru?<strong>

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	31. The Crazy Man

**Gomen, I have been SO busy. We, in ENGLAND, have this thing called Work experience, if anyone didn't know, and well, I have been busy with that for the past 2 weeks, and just before that I had a huge science exam. So I had absolutely no time to update. Sorry. Anyway, here is your next chapterrr :)**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: The Crazy Man.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, we know there is a ghost here and the twins, how are they?" I asked and John spoke up. "They are fine, but, like you said before, their personality have changed." I nodded and looked at the others.<p>

"Rei, Kouhei I want you to find all the victims with the list Haku-san gave me and then bring them here for me to interview them and then I want Dausike and Sachiko to go look around with Masako, and the rest will be staying with me, John, you can go with either one or own your own or stay?" I asked looking over at him.

John smiled, "If you don't mind Mai, im going to have a look around." I grinned, "Fair enough, you may leave." everyone stood except, Mitsuki and Reika. "Reika, if you want to record down everything they say while Mitsuki watches the monitors as he knows what he is look for?" I asked and she nodded.

Mitsuki followed suit by nodding and sitting by the monitors and watching. As I sat down I looked at the mark, we really needed some back up and some research and I was dreading to call him, cause knowing him he would shout to the world, but, It was needed.

"On second thought, I need to call someone in, I need everyone to be silent, Mitsuki, watch to see if anyone is on their way to base and then go out and tell them to be quiet." he nodded and I opened my phone, went to contacts, found his name and pressed the green button.

RING RING.

RING RING.

RING RING.

RING RI-

"HELLO MAI-CHAN." a voice shouted.

I pulled the phone away from me fast and glared at it but my eyes softened and I put it back to my ear. "Yasu-chan, are you with Naru still?" I asked. "Hmm, yeah, Big Boss is here- why do you need him." he laughed.

"No, I need you, I need you to pretend that we are talking about something, I have something to ask of you." I said seriously and he stopped laughing, "Sure,- Big Boss I need to go out quick," he said and I heard a grunt followed by and order and Yasu sighed, "He said I could go, but, I got to be quick."

"Okay, Yasu, this is going to take more then a minute, but, I really need your help." there was a pause until he spoke. "Sure, explain." and I began explaining.

* * *

><p>… … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>"Right, so you want me to research this 'sign',"<p>

"Yep, that's it, I'll email the picture over, you can research it, use Lin's or Naru's laptop and then send it back over." he chuckled. "You sure have got this plan out." I smiled, "Yeah, well I have to go, I need to investigate victims," he laughed.

"Bye Mai-chan, ill be," he paused, most probably check to clock, "1 hour, ill send them over at 6,"

"Sure, bye." I put the phone down as the door opened. "Ah, please, take a seat." I said. I was quite surprised about how many people there where. "Okay, I'm going to ask some questions, I want you to answer them." people nodded and I began my questioning.

* * *

><p>… … … … … … … …<p>

* * *

><p>"Finally," I put the pen down and looked up at the clock it was 6:15, Yasu would have sent over the research by now, I pulled my laptop up and turnt on when the door opened. A man, in his old age stepped forward.<p>

"Hello, is this TPR?" he asked. I nodded and the others looked over. "What can I do for you," I asked standing up. "I need to report something." I nodded, "Rei, make us some tea please, Dausike and Sachiko, grab a pen and notepad, and sir, please take a seat." he nodded and sat down in front of me.

I shut my laptop down a bit and set it to the side of me and smiled, "Your name?" I asked politely as Dausike and Sachiko sat down. "Ah, my name is Masahiro Ozu and I am only going to say this once, be careful, this ghost isn't just a simple ghost, a really easy ghost. No, he takes peoples powers, he takes them." I stared at the old man, "And how do you know this?" I asked.

The old man looked down at his wrinkly hands, "I saw it, I saw it." I raised an eyebrow, glanced at the others and then back at the man. "When, and Where did you see it Ozu-san?" I asked. **(A/N- just to let you know, this man is Mad, I mean, Crazy Mad, but hyper as well, just to let you know.)**

The old man then began looking around the room, "No, I can't say, he will get mad, but he seeks people with powerful powers, and if you not careful and he has enough power he will come back to life." he paused and looked me straight in the eye.

"You shouldn't have come, he see's you and your siblings have amazing powers and he wants to us them to come back to life he- no, no, no, he going to take someone again, he has his eye on someone, yes, that medium." I froze and grabbed the walkie talkie next to me.

"Everyone, back to base, now." I shouted and then man flinched. I sounded just like Naru with the way I demanded it. I glared at the old man and then looked down at the table. This case is going to harder then I thought.

"Oh." I looked up at the man, "Yes?" I asked and then man looked at me, "He has changed who he wants, and who he wants, he gets." I raised an eyebrow and he looked at me.

"If he gets this power he will do terrible things." I rolled my eyes and leant forward so I was close to this man, "And who has he changed to?" I asked and the man smiled, "Why you my dear." he stood and skipped out, and I just slumped and groaned, "Why me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, poor Mai, victim again. <strong>

**But for long?**

**REVIEW**

**Peace out:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	32. Fainting

**GOMEN. **

**I'm gunna make this quick. **

**TWO UPDATES. **

**ONE DAY. **

**SIMPLE.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Fainting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I say Mai stays in base the whole time." Dausike supplied. Everyone nodded and agreed and I raised an eyebrow at them, "And when did you become my boss Dausike?" I asked coldly. He froze in a smile and he frowned.<p>

I smiled, "Good, for now I will just have John and Hitachi accompany me everywhere." Rei sighed but nodded and I looked over at her, "What's up?" I asked and she smiled. "Its just, this place, it feels real weird." I sighed and then gave her a smile.

"I can guess everyone else is feeling the same thing?" I asked. Everyone nodded and I frowned. "Well for now I suggest we stay in groups from now on," I stated and closed the file I was reading. "Yasuhara sent over some very disturbing information and I am ready to read it, but, he said he couldn't send it over so he is heading over as we speak,"

I looked over at John and Masako, "Yasuhara also tells me they have solved the case," Masako smiled and so did John, but then his smile faltered, "You do know that means Naru is going to go back to the office and expect you lot to all work for him."

Dausike choked on his tea, "Oh shit, he is so right," I glared at Dausike for his bad mouth and then sighed and stood, "I know," I leant up against the wall behind me and smiled, "He needs to find out that I can't keep chasing after him and the dream I wanted, this is what I need to do." Everyone stared at me then started laughing, "Its not funny,"

I shouted and they laughed even more, Masako behind her hand and John out loudly. Dausike with his big bold chuckle and Rei with her high pitch cackle and then Mitsuki with his normal laugh but then his little snorts in between. I gave them a huge smile when the door burst open.

"MAI-CHAN, I am here with your RESEARCH." a voice shouted. We all paused in our laughter to look at the man in the door, "Yasu." I exclaimed and he strode all the way over to me to give me a bone crushing hug. "Yasu, your getting...like...Bou-san...can't breathe...," Yasu laughed and pulled away from me.

"Sorry Mai-chan, you know how much I love Bou-san," he suddenly turn round and looked up to the ceiling, "He is my soul mate, my one and only, my true love," with each word everyone inched a way, nervously smiling. He then turn back to everyone and he grinned, "Your joking right?" Dausike asked and Yasuhara smiled and everyone laughed again.

I sighed as I wiped a stray tear from my eye and looked at Yasuhara, "Right, fun over, lets get to work, Yasuhara, the research." he groaned. "Mai-chan your so Boring...please, can we have some fun," Yasu pleaded. I looked at him, "I wish life was fun and games Yasu but its not." I sighed and walked over towards the desk.

I put my hands on the table with my back to the others, "Life has never been fun and games and we have a lot of lives at stake here and we really need to solve this case, I really wish we could have fun but peoples safety here is more important." I whispered.

"Mai," everyone else whispered. I wiped the tears that were falling and I stood, "No, I am strong." I whispered to my self and I stood, "Right, lets get goi..." and with that I lost my self and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh Oh.<strong>

**REVIEW **

**Peace out: **_DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	33. Power Plane

Chapter 31: Power Plane.

* * *

><p><em>I slowly woke and looked around a familiar place. Grass grew tall and waved in the breeze that the wind was going. I could hear the voice of children and the chirping of birds. The melancholy sound of the tweets made me smile and I gave a grin. <em>

_I sat up from where I lay on the grass, I looked around when I saw what I was looking for. I slow stood and brushed of the dust and slowly walked over towards the huge tree. It had not changed, but of course it wouldn't. With every step I just wished to be up against it, to fell the bark. _

_To touch the soft petals of the sakura blossoms. I gave a sigh as I took another step closer to the tree. The outline of the bark patterns getting clearer and clearer with every step. Once I was right in front of it I just want to reach out and touch the bark. _

_My hand slowly rose and I trailed my fingers over the hard bark, the roughness against my soft hands. I gave a small chuckle and then hugged the bark. The tree of my dreams. I then felt something soft touch my hand I pulled my hands back to look at the petals. _

_They were flowing around me, the wind blowing them in the direction towards me. The soft petals brushing my clothes and skin, like a silky touch of ones soft covers. I sigh in content when something touched my shoulder. I turnt round to see nothing and I gave a small smile. _

"_If you called me here with urgency because its been a while, I know, you know there is no time for games." I whispered. _

_My voice carried along the wind and I knew for sure they would hear. "Do you even remember my name?" the voice asked back. _

_The voice of a man that is. Its strong determined voice with that hint of amusement in it, that voice of my best friend. "Why would you ask such thing," I paused and turnt round to look the man in the face, "Inuyasha." the said man gave me a soft smile. _

"_Mai, it has been quite some time, me along with the other half-demons are getting quite bored, but then, you took this case and we all seemed to become quite awake. This spirit, he will try to take your power and if he does, its bad news," I stared him in the face, getting lost in those deep eyes. _

"_I know, I knew the risk once I took the case, I always look at the risk first but its nothing we can't handle." I spoke proudly turning from him. I heard him sigh and he then spoke, "Look at me Mai, this isn't right, that's why I did what I needed to do." he told me. I looked back at curiously, "And what did you do?" I asked. _

_He gave me a smile and began to walk back. "Inuyasha, answer me, what did you do." I shouted. The petals from the sakura tree swirled around him, "You will find out soon, but for now, think about the task, its in 4 weeks, you better be ready." he stated and then he disappeared in a swirl of the petals. _

_I growled and hit my hand on the bark. "Damn him, what has he done." I shouted. I pulled my hand away to see it covered in back and bleeding. "Damn, Kami must be against me today," I whispered. _

_I took a breath and slid down to the floor and leant against the tree, "Crap." I whispered and leant my head against the bark and looked up, "What has he done?" I thought and closed my eyes to wake back up to the real world._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Day before.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>John was sat drinking tea on his own in the base when he suddenly went cold and smiled. "I'm sorry Mai, it has to be done." he picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello, Kazuaya Shibuya speaking." <em>

"_Yes, this is Inuyasha, I am Mai's half demon, I have something to talk to you about, its important." he spoke and Naru cleared his throat. Inuyasha sighed, 'I really am sorry Mai, this is for the best and for your safety,' he thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, what has Inuyasha done?<strong>

**What will Naru do?**

**What will Mai and others do?**

**What is Inuyasha going to tell Naru?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:**_ DemonHairedandBlueEyed_


	34. Surprise

**Gomen, this is a real and I mean real short chapter but, I have a bit of writers block with this story. Any ideas with be very helpful. Thank you.**

**Anyway, thanks for reviews.**

**OWTS.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Surprise.<p>

* * *

><p>Mai woke up with the sound of shouting and she opened her eyes to find blue sapphire eyes staring back. 'Naru' She thought with a gasp. 'What is he doing here.' I froze and thought back to everything that has happened with in the past week and then gulped, "Er, Hi Naru." I said.<p>

Everyone then looked over at me and I slowly sat up as he moved back. "Right, I think I have a lot of explaining to do." I whispered but everyone heard. Ayako snorted, "That would be an understatement," and I immediately felt really guilty. I looked round at everyone with a sigh and I let the guilt settle in on my heart before I got explaining.

* * *

><p><strong>GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN.<strong>

**Writers block with this story, ideas? Any will help. Thank you.**

**What do you think with Naru being back?**

**Good or Bad?**

**REVIEW.**

**Peace out:** DemonHairedandBlueEyed


	35. Authors Note Sorry Guys

Hiya, _DemonHairedandBlueEyed_ here,

My laptop charger has broke and it has **ALL** my sotries on it so i can't write till i get a new one. But, i think all i need to do is write a new chapter for every single one.

**SO**

Don't think i won't try, im going to read through my stories on here and then add a chapter and upload it.

Hopefully soon. I am so very sorry. Why you are all waiting check out my oneshots.

They will all be in one story and will be a collection of oneshots. I hope you enjoy them while you wait for the stories to update.

Sorry if you are expecting a chapter but you'll have to wait. So basically they are on pause for a bit.

Sorry to my amazing readers, i love you.

Also, i won't to know if i should put my story TPR up for adoption, i really don't like it anymore but i know you guys love it.

Delete or Adoption, review please.

**I AM SO SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE, I JUST READ ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

I will be as quick as possible. Sorry Again.

Remember the one shots the collection with be called.

_**A Song For Your Thoughts.**_

**Peace out: For now:** _DemonHairedandBlueEyed._


End file.
